Gypsy
by sawyerzelda
Summary: even though its called gypsy, its a pirate story! when Princess Zelda is kidnapped by pirates, both her fiance and a gypsy named Link set off to save her! But the captain isn't eager to give her upfor more than one reason. and she might not want to leave
1. Gypsies

Pirates!!! They r cool!!! And so I hope u like this story, people!! l/z 4- evah!! They rule, and I hope this story will 2!!  
  
Btw, even though this story is called "Gypsy" it is mostly about pirates!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Zelda sat in her tower, humming softly to herself. It was mid-evening, and Hyrule was just beginning to settle home from a long, tiring day. She walked out onto her balcony, staring with pleasure at the view.  
  
Then the sound of musical notes wafted up towards her, and curiously she looked for the source of the noise. It was very enchanting, and she simply had to know who was playing it. But she knew it would be near to impossible to convince her father to let her go out at this time of evening.  
  
Zelda crept down her stairway and turned to the left. There was a passageway there that her nursemaid, Impa, had shown her. It would land her behind a large tree outside the moat, and that would lead her into town.  
  
She knew the commoners knew nothing of her curfew; and therefore would not be surprised to see her. Eventually, Zelda managed to make her way into the middle of the town, surrounded by dozens of peasants.  
  
As they lay their eyes on her, the commoners bowed and gave respectful comments. The princess barely heard them, her ears still straining to find the source of that bouncing rhythm.  
  
Zelda heard the music getting closer. Little did she know that the next two steps she took would change her life forever. Well, she took them and then smiled broadly at what she saw.  
  
A young boy was dancing about in the street, frampling a tambourine and dodging the path of a small dog that was bouncing about at his feet. There was a large, green hat in front of them on the ground, and the occasional person dropped a few coins inside.  
  
Then the princess looked up and saw a man sitting on an upside-down crate, playing an ocarina. His eyes were a deep blue color, and golden hair was hanging over his shoulders, and some of it into his eyes. He wore two earrings on each ear, and donned several bracelets and rings.  
  
'Gypsies!' Zelda thought a few moments later. She smiled briefly, then wondered if she should've. Her father didn't approve much of gypsies.  
  
Suddenly, the ocarina player's eyes lifted from the dog to Zelda, and the sudden eye contact made them both jump. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, the sound of the ocarina suddenly dying away.  
  
Once he realized that the man had stopped playing, the boy stopped dancing. He followed the musician's gaze, and his jaw dropped. Then he followed his first instincts: he ran away as fast as he could; the dog close to his sides.  
  
Clumsily, the ocarina player got to his feet and tried to move for the hat he'd left on the ground for money.  
  
"No please, don't go!" Zelda begged him, walking closer. He stopped, still positioned to get up and run. The princess seemed out of ideas for words. "I.well you see, I heard you playing, and I just had to find out who it was, and I.I."  
  
"Link," said the man, bowing deeply. "And now that you know my name, I suppose you'll be hastening for my arrest."  
  
"Of course not!" Zelda cried. Link raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised. "Th-that is.well you see, I often find my father to be a little rough on Gypsies.he says unjust things about them. But I see only people trying to make their way through the world, just like anyone else." Did she really think that? Of course.  
  
Grinning, Link bowed again. "Thank you your highness, for your words. It is nice to know that there are some who don't find us as robbers from the others. Like some."  
  
They stood there silently, staring at each other again. Zelda's heart was beating rapidly. If her father found out, he'd be furious for not reporting gypsies to him at once. He despised them. Tortured them, even. A long time ago, Zelda had believed that he was doing justice to Hyrule. But that was until Impa had given her the gypsy's point of view, and that changed the little princess's mind entirely.  
  
"I hear that gypsies often travel around the country," Zelda said slowly, inching closer. "How long are you planning on staying in this.area?"  
  
Link shrugged. "I dunno. We usually linger for a couple days, then go onto the next town. So I'm guessing we'll be here for another two or three days."  
  
"I see," Zelda said. Another silence. "Is.that an ocarina you're playing?"  
  
"Yes," Link answered. "Had it ever since as long as I can remember."  
  
Zelda jumped when a nearby clock struck ten o'clock. She slowly began backing up. "I believe that I should be going home now."  
  
Link bowed, and the princess walked quickly back to the castle.  
  
'He doesn't seem like such a bad man,' she thought to herself. The princess grinned, finding her way back to the secret passge. 'I do hope that I'll see him again!"  
  
But she probably wouldn't, Zelda thought, as she undressed and got into her bed. She met people on the streets every day, talked with them, then never saw them again. But he seemed so different.  
  
She'd just have to hope for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, my first chapters r always short, so they'll get longer!! Plz review!!!!!! 


	2. Meeting For The Second Time

don't worry, my chapters WILL get longer!! i promise!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Zelda was walking about town with her nursemaid, Impa. The two of them were scanning the jewelry stands; searching for something Zelda could wear for the night of the ball in a couple of days.  
  
"You look so sad, milady," Impa said. "Are you not happy about your engagement that is being announced?"  
  
"Of COURSE I'm not happy!" Zelda whispered. "I hardly even know this man, and yet I'm getting married to him in three months!!" She sighed loudly with annoynace. "Is there no justice in the world?!"  
  
"Apparently not," Impa said, looking over at a street corner towards the left.  
  
Zelda followed her gaze, and saw two soldiers harrassing a gypsy. Well, not just any gypsy--Link! Instinctively, she walked towards the three, dragging Impa along with her. The soldiers turned as they saw her approach, and bowed deeply.  
  
"Morning your highness," the taller of the two said, standing straight again. He noticed that she was staring at Link with an expression that was difficult to translate. Hastily, he said, "We found this gypsy robbing the jewelry stand from across the street."  
  
Zelda raised her eyebrows at Link, who said, "With all due respect, your highness, I feel that I am being falsely accused."  
  
"Shut up, you thief!" barked one of the soldiers. "And down on your knees in front of the princess!"  
  
"I don't believe that's necessary," Zelda and Impa said in unison. The nursemaid continued, saying, "We had just come over here to tell you that we saw the... the uh... REAL burglar making a quick escape down towards Lake Hylia. Yes..."  
  
"Quickly then, maybe we can catch him!" cried one soldier hysterically, dashing off in the direction Impa had pointed him to.  
  
The other stared at Impa, then reached into Link's pocket and pulled out a large ruby. "Then where, pray tell, do you think he got this?"  
  
"I happen to make some money, believe it or not," Link growled, swiping his hand at the soldier's to get the ruby back.  
  
"Gypsies don't earn money," the guard sighed angrily. "They steal it!"  
  
"My good sir," Impa said through clenched teeth. "Have you by any chance heard of the pirates raiding this very town?"  
  
The guard stared at her for a moment, wondering why she had stated this random fact. "No. . ."  
  
"Dear Goddesses, you haven't?!" Impa cried in in desperation. "Captain Flynn has been ransacking all the countries in Hyrule for years, and he's finally gathered up enough courage to come to the ground beneath your very feet!"  
  
"HE HAS?!" the guard asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes!! Down on your knees and pray for mercy from the Goddesses!! I hear that they plan on PLUNDERING THIS VERY VILLAGE TONIGHT!!!"  
  
With that, the guard ran away screaming for all the other soldiers. Impa rolled her eyes, and Zelda stared at her. "Is he really?"  
  
"So I've heard," Impa answered. She shrugged. "But I wouldn't worry too much, milady, I'm sure that they're only rumors." Her eyes widened, and she suddenly ran forward. "YOUNG MAN, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DUMPING YOUR TOXIC WASTE ON THAT STATUE?! YES, YOU!! GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE RAT!!!"  
  
Link and Zelda stared as Impa flew down the street after a small boy who was trying desperately to flee from the scene of the crime.  
  
"Have you heard this rumors?" Zelda asked, stepping slightly closer. "About Flynn, I mean?"  
  
"Yes," Link answered, bowing subtly. "But like your nursemaid said, it's nothing to be worried about." His tone was quite convincing.  
  
Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Do go ahead and tell me the truth, or else I'll have to command it out of you."  
  
"I just don't want to scare you," Link said, before realizing he'd practically just given it away. Zelda gave him a rather annoyed look, and he hastily said, "They've already robbed the town next to this one. . .I wouldn't be surprised if Flynn looted this village tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"So you really think he'll come?" Zelda asked, fear somewhat evident in her voice.  
  
"Most likely," Link answered, shaking a bit. He knew it was so rude to frighten the princess with such words. . .even if they were true. "My. . .I learned a few moves from my father, so I'm pretty good with a sword. . .I'd be able to protect you!" He whipped out his sword and held it in a gallant fashion, grinning at Zelda.  
  
The princess laughed at the joke, then shivered. "My mother used to tell me stories about Pirates. . .ones that would do. . .terrible things to people. Torture them, murder them, kidnap them. . ." She shivered again.  
  
There was silence as the two of them stared at each other, neither one able to come up with anything to say. Hesitantly, Zelda opened her mouth to speak, then asked, "If I'm not prying, where exactly did you get that ruby?"  
  
Link glanced down at the ruby that was still in his hand, then he put it back in his pocket. "I've had it for as long as I can remember. . .my father gave it to me before he died. It's the only thing of his I have left."  
  
"Oh. . .I'm sorry," Zelda sympathized.  
  
"My father was my icon," Link said, leaning against the wall behind him slightly. "He taught me basically everything I know. . .how to fight with a sword, how to use a bow and arrow, how to play the ocarina, and how to dance--most important of them all." He made this last statement with a devilish gleam in his eye with a dashing smile.  
  
"Do you dance well?" Zelda heard herself stammer.  
  
"Oh yes, I pride myself on my dancing abilities," Link said, grinning. He had never imagined to carry such a conversation with the Princess, yet here he was doing it.  
  
"I should like to see you. . .dance. . .sometime," Zelda said.  
  
"It would be my honor," Link said, bowing deeply.  
  
At that moment, Impa stormed up to them again. "Well, glad that's over with. Come Zelda, your father expected us back at the castle twenty minutes ago. . .I completely lost track of the time."  
  
"All right," Zelda sighed. "Good-bye, Link."  
  
"Good-bye, Princess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening, at dinner, King Harkinian leaned sideways to whisper something to his daughter: "He should be arriving here at any moment, Zelda."  
  
"Yes, I know," Zelda sighed. He'd told her only about a thousand times that night. "What was his name again?"  
  
"Prince Kishik," the King responded, sighing with exasperation. (it's pronounced "Kih-shik").  
  
"Who-shik?" Zelda muttered, as the doors were flung open and loud trumpets sounded. A small man with a red-and-blue striped tunic waddled in, carrying a minute scroll and wearing ridiculous elf-like shoes.  
  
"Presenting. . .his royal highness of Nacirema. . .Prince Kishik!!"  
  
Zelda looked dully at the entryway as a brown-haired man strutted into the room with a boyish grin on his face; decked in a suit of red and blue colors. Kishik's nose was short and rounded; his eyes a rather nice hazel color. His crown was encrusted with several jewels, and as he bowed deeply to the King, it nearly fell off his head--it appeared to be slightly too big for him.  
  
"Your highness," Kishik said, straightening once more. "It is the greatest honor imaginable to finally meet you. . .and this must be your daughter, Zelda."  
  
At the sound of her name, Zelda rose with a false smile and held out her hand. Kishik took it in his and kissed it gently. The princess felt her father's foot slam down on her own, and she quickly said, "I've been saving this seat beside me for you, Kishik, if you would be so kind."  
  
"But of course," Kishik obliged, walking around the table and taking his seat.  
  
Zelda did not think she had ever been forced to endure such a dreadful dinner before in her life.  
  
"So your father tells me that you enjoy hunting," she said with a strained smile. "Is that so?"  
  
"Quite," Kishik answered, grinning. "It's one of my favorite past- times."  
  
"Your father also has told me in his letters that you are quite an adept hunter," Zelda continued. "Would you consider that to be true?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Kishik said, blushing a bit. "Won some medals and all that. . .I've also managed to bring down several of the most beastly stags in my forest; of none of which any of the other hunters I've challenged have been able to do. I suppose that I'm all right at it."  
  
'And you're also quite modest,' Zelda thought to herself, before saying, "Would a bow and arrow be your weapon of choice?"  
  
"Above all others," the Prince answered. "It feels the best in my hands. It's also the best weapon I've ever handled. A few years back, I. . ."  
  
Zelda's thoughts slowly began taking over her mind as she toned out Kishik. Her thoughts went back to Link, and she wondered if his skills could match Kishik's at all. She would have to think about that later. . .if she didn't continue to listen to this Prince's rambling, she wouldn't be able to make any comments, in which case her father would get angry at her for not paying attention.  
  
Eventually, she managed to take her thoughts off Link and gave her mind instead to Kishik, taking in his every word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:  
  
well, thats chapter 2. pirates soon!!! 


	3. Crashing the Party

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks after that night, Zelda did not like or appreciate Kishik any more. To her, he was merely a prince that her father was forcing her to meet. . .only she knew it was more than that. The princess was going to be forced to marry this stupid freak, whether she liked it or not.  
  
Just the other day, she had told Link of her problems:  
  
"Close your eyes, Link," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Close them!!"  
  
"Okay, okay..." Link obediently closed his eyes, grinning.  
  
"Now. . .pretend that you are a princess."  
  
"A princess?!"  
  
"Yes! Now. . .your father is planning on marrying you off to a snotty, self-centered inconceivable Prince!! You hate him, he bores you, he's madly in love with you and knows nothing of your impenetrable hatred; and yet here your father stands, blindly marrying you off to him!!"  
  
"Well that's not very considerate," Link joked. "What do I do?"  
  
"That's what I want YOU to answer," Zelda said. "And you can open your eyes now, I guess."  
  
"Well, if I were this princess," Link said, giving Zelda a debonair smile and an amused look, "I would tell the jerk what I thought of him."  
  
"You'd what?"  
  
"I'd walk right up to his ugly face and tell him how monstrous he was," Link said with a grin, folding his arms.  
  
"My father would hang me for doing such a thing!" Zelda cried.  
  
"Oh," Link said, mocking surprise. "We're actually talking about YOU? I thought that perhaps you had come to me for suggestions on how to write a novel or--"  
  
"All right, so you knew that the princess was really me," Zelda sighed.  
  
"And that this snotty self-centered prince is Prince Kishik."  
  
"Wha--how did you know?"  
  
"It's been my displeasure of growing up in Nacirema, the very place that Kishik now rules," Link answered. "I recognized his carrige the other day approaching the palace, and so I just put two and two together." He gave a solemn shrug.  
  
"But Link, whatever can I do?"  
  
That had been a week ago. Zelda sighed heavily as she combed her hair for the second time that evening. Well, this was the night. All the dukes and duchesses of Hyrule would now know of her engagement to Prince Kishik, and there would be nothing she could do. It was practically already written in stone.  
  
There was a knock on her door. "Are you ready, milady?" Impa's voice asked.  
  
In response, Zelda opened the door and walked out of it.  
  
"You look lovely, princess," Impa sighed, though her face was also solemn, as she knew Zelda was not looking forward to this night at all.  
  
Though barely having heard her words, Zelda muttered, "Thank you." Her dress was mostly a light blue color, highlighted in different spots with splashes of cerulean and tints of gold. She wore her Triforce shaped earrings (cute, isn't it?), along with a golden necklace and large amethyst ring (her birthstone).  
  
The dinner that night went exactly as planned; everyone said that they were having a wonderful time. Kishik was very excited for his engagement to be announced, and was practically sitting on pins and needles all night.  
  
"I should like to propose a toast," he said, getting to his feet and lifting his glass. "To our dear--"  
  
But the guests never heard whom Kishik found dear, because at that moment, the doors into the dining hall burst open. Boys ranging from young teens to men in probably their early twenties flew inside the room, all holding swords or daggers.  
  
"Dear Goddesses!" King Harkinian shouted. "What's going on?!"  
  
"We're under seige!!" Impa cried, sticking to the wall.  
  
A boy of about thirteen walked up to Kishik, his sword drawn. "You dirty murderer!" he accused. "Just wait until all the others hear about this!! Justice finally being done to us, you filthy beast!!" The boy spat. "You make me sick, Kishik!!"  
  
"Arrest them!" Kishik roared, using his hand to knock the scrawny boy aside. "Kill them, hurt them, get them out of my sight!!"  
  
"You thought we had forgotten, didn't you, Kishik?!" roared another man, jumping onto the table with a dagger. Kishik drew his own sword, and slashed the man's chest with it.  
  
The prince turned to Zelda. "Princess, quickly, hide yourself before they capture you!!"  
  
Before she could move, someone pulled on Zelda's arm and dragged her underneath the table. She was about to scream, but she gasped from surprise instead. "Goddesses!! Link!"  
  
"Hello, princess," Link said with a grin. "How's the dinner going?"  
  
Zelda wanted to smile, but she was much too worried. "Link, is this your doing?!"  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"Have you gone mad?! Kishik will murder you!!"  
  
"It wouldn't be beneath him, I suppose," Link sighed, rolling his eyes. "But don't worry. No one will hurt you. All my old friends have gladly agreed to join me in this brief fight against Kishik. Besides, I wanted to prolong this engagement announcement for as long as possible."  
  
"Why?" Zelda whispered, at the same time as someone giving a blood- curdling shriek.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Link asked, leaning closer.  
  
"I said, why?!" Zelda repeated a little louder.  
  
"You've told me that you don't appreciate Kishik!" Link answered. "So why on earth would you want your engagement to be announced to him?!"  
  
"I guess you've made a good point," Zelda laughed. Still smiling, she stared at him, suddenly aware of close she was to him.  
  
Link was noticing this, too. It would be very easy to kiss her right now. . .  
  
Suddenly, Zelda thrusted herself towards Link, seconds before he was about to do the same. Being this close to him was like heaven... The princess's lips bore down on Link's, pushing him to the dirty castle floor. Link's hands caressed her gently, a very innocent touch for a gypsy of the streets. Zelda adored it.  
  
Link rolled over; he was now on top of the princess, his lips still sealed to hers, grinning to himself as Zelda's hands went through his hair and onto his neck. They were both washed over by an indescribable feeling; urging them to go on.  
  
"Where's Zelda?!" King Harkinian shouted to Kishik.  
  
"I told her to get out!" the Prince answered, will parrying towards an enemy. "It might be best if I went out to search for her!!" While his thoughts were distracted, Kishik's attacker thrust his sword forward; knocking the prince off his feet. Another knight came up and started furiously fighting with the boy.  
  
Kishik sat up and was about to stand when he heard soft moaning sounds coming from underneath the table cloth. Grinning, he lifted it, expecting to perhaps see one of his dying enemies that he could kill off.  
  
Imagine his surprsise when he saw Link, one of his sleeves pulled off his arm, lying on top of Zelda, who looked as though the bottom of her skirt had been either pushed up or torn off. The two of them stared at Kishik in shock.  
  
Growling with fury, Kishik grabbed Link tightly and pulled him out from underneath the table. He flung him to one of the knights near the King, who turned to Kishik curiously.  
  
"I found this gypsy underneath this very table!" Kishik said, as Zelda rolled out. "He was attempting to rape the Princess!"  
  
"That isn't true!" Zelda insisted, standing up. Then she frowned, noticing how suspicious the situation looked.  
  
"A gypsy!!" King Harkinian roared, as Impa flew forward and knocked out the man who had just ran towards him.  
  
The knights all grouped together and confronted the intruders of the castle, pushing them closer and closer to the door. They looked up at their leader, frightened, then screamed and ran full-speed out the door.  
  
"What made you THINK," King Harkinian began, "that you could storm in here and try to s--"  
  
"King Harkinian," boomed a deep voice across the hall. "How nice it is to see you again. . ."  
  
The King whipped around to face the doorway, and his jaw dropped. Several of the knights by the doors dropped their weapons, held their hands up, and began to back away slowly.  
  
"I thought we'd warned you," the voice said; until finally the speaker indentified himself and stepped into the hall.  
  
The King gasped. "Flynn!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n:  
  
DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: *giggling* Link, you scandalous boy!!  
  
Link: What?  
  
Zelda: Don't tell me you don't know!!  
  
Kishik: I'm being cheated on, you rat, Link!!  
  
Sawyerzelda: w/e. This chapter was brought to you by the following: the number 8, the letter Q, and of course--me! so plz review, ppl!! 


	4. Captain Flynn

omg, sry its been so long!!!! i've had MAJOR writers block and soooooooooooo much retarded school work!! i hope this is sufficient!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Grinning, the pirate stepped closer to the king. "Nothing gets past you, does it, old boy?" He laughed heartily as several guards nearby drew their swords. "You might as well order your guards at ease, Harkinian. I have several members of my crew nearby. I don't want to cause anything too desperately tragic."  
  
"Then what do you want here?" King Harkinian asked.  
  
"The Triforce."  
  
"I'm not just going to hand it over to you!!" the King roared.  
  
"Why?" Flynn asked calmly, rubbing some dirt out from underneath one of his fingernails. "Better me than Gannondorf, isn't it?"  
  
"As long as it's in the hands of a villain like you, it isn't better either way!" Zelda shouted indignantly.  
  
Flynn's gaze shifted from his nails to Zelda. He stepped slowly closer. Eventually, he stood directly in front of the table, leaning towards her. "You know Harkinian, I'm afraid that if you don't take this chance to give me the Triforce, you may have to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Guards, attack him!" the King bellowed.  
  
Flynn jumped on top of the table and put two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. The knights jumped as pirates came crashing through the windows on the sides of the castle, some swinging in on vines.  
  
"WHERE IN DIN'S NAME DID THOSE VINES COME FROM?!" Impa yelled, taking out her sword as well and thrusting it towards one of the pirates.  
  
One particularly large knight still had one of his hands grasping Link's wrists together tightly, while battling a pirate at the same time. Link fought endlessly to free himself, but it was all in vain.  
  
"You'd better get out of here while you can, Princess!" Kishik roared, swinging his blade at one of the scalawags (a/n: dont u love that word?). "Make a run for it, now!"  
  
Zelda hastened to obey. She ducked as a knight was sent flying over her head, and then managed to bump into Captain Flynn.  
  
"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" he asked her, grinning and showing several golden teeth. He reached out a hand and grabbed her by the wrist. "I think I'd better take you with me until your father comes to his senses."  
  
"NO, GET OFF ME, YOU PIRATE!!" the princess yelled, struggling to no avail.  
  
"Come now, I really do believe that it would be best," Flynn said, dragging her towards the main doorways. He whistled again, using his free hand, and said, "LET'S SCUTTLE, MEN!"  
  
Letting out several whoops of victory, the pirates flew out the doors of the castle, several with torches in hand.  
  
By this time, Flynn had managed to make a gag for Zelda using his crimson-colored bandana. "C'mon men, let's burn this city to the ground!!"  
  
Zelda watched in horror as the buccaneers threw their torches into random houses and shops, laughing menacingly as elves came darting out of their houses, screaming. With their swords drawn, the pirates ran towards the dock by the ocean.  
  
"You have your King to thank for this!" the pirate captain laughed loudly, addressing the Hylians staring at him with terror in their eyes. "He refused to negotiate! Best have a word with him if you want your princess back!"  
  
There were more screams as the band of pirates leapt onto their giant ship and cast away. Several of the Hylian men took out guns and shot after the bucaneers.  
  
"Augh, those blasted Hylians!" cried a red-headed woman with a cockney accent, grabbing her shoulder where she'd been shot. "SARIA, MAN THE CANNONS!!!...I mean WOMAN THE CANNONS!!"  
  
Growling, a green-haired woman named Saria ran to one of the cannons and lit it. A large black cannon ball flew towards the land, as the ship pulled farther and farther away from shore. It landed several feet away from the castle, causing the shootings to come to an immediate halt.  
  
"Phew!" said the red-haired woman, taking off her bandana and using it to fan her face. She laughed. "That was fun. I plundered the town's jeweler--look at this!!"  
  
"Malon, you're one of the best!" Saria laughed, as Malon went on to take several jewels from different parts of her clothes. "Wonder how much we could hawk that ruby for. . .Goddesses!!"  
  
"Well done, Malon," Flynn said, walking towards the two of them and un-gagging (is that a word?) Zelda. "Ladies, meet our newest prisoner."  
  
"Hmm..." Saria said, walking up towards Zelda and running a hand down one of the princess's sleeves. "You're a princess, aren't you?"  
  
"That she is," Flynn said. "Took her from right underneath the King's nose, the bloody fool!" He laughed loudly again. "And you two won't believe who else was there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Flynn drew himself up in a noble manner, and said, "Prince Kishik of Nacirema."  
  
"WHAT?!" Malon and Saria screeched in unison. "THAT TRAMP WAS THERE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE TO PEOPLE LIKE US?! WE USED TO LIVE UNDER HIS RULE, AND HE NEVER LIFTED A FINGER TO TRY AND HELP US--"  
  
"I believe that's enough, girls," Flynn interrupted. "Since I believe that the dear Princess Zelda will be staying with us a while, why don't you show her where she'll be staying for the mean time?"  
  
"Sure," Saria said (who also spoke with a cockney Eliza Dolittle accent, just in case you're wondering). "Right this way, girlie." She put a hand roughly on Zelda's shoulder and guider her towards a room located right behind the helm.  
  
"Nicest place on the ship, it is," Malon remarked, closing the door behind the three of them. "The Cap'n has it reserved for any of our. . .royal guests."  
  
Zelda stared at the room (which was indeed very nice), and didn't notice that she was trembling terribly. Saria noticed this, and walked over to her.  
  
"Don't be scared, love," she said softly. "Flynn ain't gonna do anything to you. He's only keeping you here until he gets what he wants. There's nothing to fear. . .for now, anyways. What's he want, anyhow?"  
  
"The Triforce," Zelda stammered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And I. . .I don't know what I'll do if he--"  
  
"Yes, well, no time to think of that now," Malon interrupted curtly. "But like Saria said, you'll be taken care of here. Nothin' to be afraid of. Besides, the Cap'n always makes sure he's courteous to the ladies. Like us, for instance. We're the only female pirates on board, you know."  
  
"How'd you two. . .get here?"  
  
"We kinda forced him to take us," Saria explained. "He looted our entire island, and we had no family left, no money, nothin' to do, and we were bored. He was gettin' ready to leave, and we asked him if he'd take us with him."  
  
Malon shrugged. "It took him awhile to finally give in, but he did eventually. The two of us--we ain't afraid of nothin'."  
  
"Well actually, I'm a bit afraid of that Kishik fellow," Saria said, opening a closet that revealed several nice-looking dresses. "He's one of the best sailors I know, the bloody ingrate."  
  
"Yeah, and if Flynn's smart, he'll stay away from him," Malon huffed. "But of course, there's only one pirate Flynn's ever been afraid of."  
  
Zelda drew herself back towards her pillows and drew her legs up to her chest. She wanted to ask who, but she still didn't feel very comfortable around these two.  
  
"Yeah," Saria said. "The Black Bandit--he wears a black mask over his face, and he's the best sword-waving scalawag of the seven seas!"  
  
"What about. . .Long John Silver? Isn't Flynn afraid of him?" Zelda inquired timidly. Malon laughed.  
  
"Who, that old bum? We call him Underwear Silver. Y'know, Long John. . . underwear. . .oh, forget it. A princess wouldn't get it, anyway."  
  
"Oh, but the Bandit!" Saria sighed dreamily, putting a hand to her forehead dramatically. "How ruggedly handsome he is! I wish someday he'd carry me away and ask me to--"  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it," Malon grumbled. "Our chances of ever getting together with him are a million to one."  
  
"Ah well. Anyways. . .we'll see you tomorrow, Princess."  
  
Zelda attempted to say good-night as the two left and shut the doors, but her voice was caught in her throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
short-ish, i know. but i have no time cuz my parenst r being evil. sry its taken so long, but plz review!! 


	5. The Black Bandit is Revealed

a/n: been a while, hasn't it? this is a shortish chapter, but better some than nothing, rite? yes. plz tell me if u like this chapter! i'm having trouble writing this story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You sent for me, your highness?"  
  
"Oh yes, Kishik," King Harkinian said, fiddling distractedly with the arm of his throne. He sighed. "No point beating around the bush. Zelda's been gone a day now, and it's high time I sent out an organized search party. As her future husband, I am trusting you with the responsibility of leading my soldiers." (a/n: that sentence was worded badly. it made it sound like da king was zelda's future husband. i hope u read that rite).  
  
"It would be my honor," Kishik said, bowing. "We shall move out at once! There's no need to worry, your highness. With me leading your fearless knights, not even Flynn's pirates can stand in our way!"  
  
"I wish you luck," King Harkinian said, as Kishik walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is unjust!!" Link cried, being thrown into a dingy jail cell. "An unfair--"  
  
"Oh, shut up already, would you?" the Prince sighed. "You know why you're being jailed; you were the leader in that attack against the castle last night. Don't bother trying to deny it. I would just love to hear your side of the story and everything, but I've got some rather important business to attend to."  
  
"And what's that?" Link asked bitterly.  
  
"Rescuing her highness, the Princess of Hyrule," Kishik replied, smirking. "Only an idiot as ignorant as yourself would have failed to notice. But I suppose you were too busy clouding your mind with ..... fantasies that can never become a reality. When I return from my mission in a day or two, I shall expect to find you dead. Good-bye."  
  
With that, the Prince exited the room and left Link.....laughing.  
  
"WHY are you laughing??!" Kishik demanded, whirling around and flushing. "Do you believe that I will not fulfill my promise?!"  
  
"No, no, it's not that," Link chuckled. "But you see, keeping a gypsy locked inside a cell isn't exactly the smartest thing to do--not to offend, your majesty. Let's just say keeping me behind these bars and going to be pretty tough work." He smiled.  
  
Kishik fumed then turned on his heel. "Talk is cheap!"  
  
Link laughed loudly again, just to anger the Prince further.  
  
"Knock it off, gypsy," one of the two guards growled. "Insulting the Prince is punishable by death."  
  
"But I've already been prosecuted, so I can do whatever I want," Link said.  
  
"He has a point," the other guard muttered.  
  
"Hey, you two wanna see a neat trick?" Link asked, walking to the front of his cell. Curiously, the guards walked closer. "Normally I reserve this for noblemen and royals, but I think I can give it to fine gentlemen such as yourselves."  
  
"No need to flatter," one guard said. "What exactly is it you want to give us?"  
  
"Ahhhh, just come closer," Link said in a whisper. The guards took another step to the cell, and their armor clanged against the bars loudly. Grinning, Link took a red bandana out of his pocket and swished it in front of the jailers. "Seeeeee??"  
  
"What about it?" one of the guards asked. "I don't see nothin' special."  
  
"Well, what if I did THIS!?"  
  
Link reached forward and threw the bandana around the guards' necks, and then quickly tied it. He pulled the sword of one guard out of its sheath, and whammed the hilt over their helmets. Both sank to the ground in a state of unconciousness.  
  
"What stupid fools," Link laughed to himself, taking the key off of one's belt. He unlocked the cell and kept the sword, then ran up the steps leading out of the jail.  
  
"JAIL BREAK!!" he hollered, laughing and running towards one of the fortress walls. Several of the guards ran towards him, but their heavy armor slowed them down slightly. They threw their spears towards him, and they landed dully in the stronghold's wall. Smiling again, Link jumped on top of the spears and climbed them like stairs (as he got higher, more spears came).  
  
Finally, he reached the top of the wall and stood there bravely. The guards and knights had run out of ammunition.  
  
"YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE!!" one of them shouted.  
  
Another knight nudged him. "You sound like a bloody idiot when you say that. You think he's just going to come on down after a performance like that??"  
  
"Farewell, gentlemen, as I prepare to jump!" Link declared.  
  
"Don't be a fool!" a head knight shouted back. "There's nothing but ocean down there, the rocks'll kill you if the jump don't!"  
  
Link glanced behind him and his devilish grin broadened. "Soldiers, you will remember this as the day you almost caught.... Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Jack SPARROW?!" the whole army of them shouted back.  
  
"Oh, whoops," Link said, snapping his finger. "I always say that. Sparrow's a good friend of mine you see, and--"  
  
"YOU KNOW JACK SPARROW?!" a guard shouted. "WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"Sorry, confidential information," Link apologized. "But you shall remember this as the day you almost caught the Black Bandit!!" And with that, he saluted them and flipped backwards off of the wall.  
  
"The Black Bandit!" a knight shouted. "We had the Black Bandit in our jail cell! And he got away! Who were those idiots guarding his cell, and where are they? I bet they was sleepin' on the job!"  
  
Roaring angrily, the knights and guards thundered towards the jail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda woke up to hear loud knocking on her door.  
  
"Princess? Are you awake?" came Malon's voice.  
  
"Well she is now, if she wasn't before," Saria muttered.  
  
"Shut it, Saria," Malon said back, then continued to talk through the door. "Well, I'm assuming you're awake now, Princess. So anyhow, Captain Flynn requested to meet you on the starboard side of the ship in about twenty minutes, and he wants you to wear that light purple dress you'll find in the closet. There should be a brush on the desk thingy to your right for your hair. So if it turns out that you AREN'T awake while I'm telling you this, Saria and I will come in and wake up in about a half an hour."  
  
"You don't have to tell her that if she's asleep," Saria pointed out.  
  
"I'm up," Zelda called out to them hoarsely.  
  
"Oh, that's great. Did you catch what I said?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Sighing, Zelda stepped out of the bed and walked over to the closet. Malon had said a light, purple dress....there was pink, light blue, dark blue, green, yellow, royal purple, and then there was a lighter purple. It wasn't too bad a dress, it just had a low shoulder line. But it would have to do (she didn't think much of disagreeing with a pirate).  
  
The Princess walked over to the mirror-desk-thingy and picked up the brush. She kept combing the same spot in her hair over and over again, because her mind kept wandering. She thought about Hyrule, wondered if her father was worried about her, she thought about what an annoying snob Kishik was, and she also thought about Link. A lot. Zelda sighed again, and then realized that she was now brushing away at thin air.  
  
Setting her mind straight, Zelda quickly finished brushing her hair. Gulping quietly, she headed out of the room.  
  
"Ah, and you look lovely," Malon said, taking one of Zelda's shoulders and steering her to the right. As it turns out, she and Saria had been standing just outside the door, waiting for her to come.  
  
"My dear Princess," Captain Flynn said, once they reached him. "I hope I find you well this morning?"  
  
"In spite of the fact that I've been abducted by pirates, my home has been besieged and I fear I shall never see Hyrule again--yes, I'm fine."  
  
Flynn laughed. "Ahh, a sense of humor is a good thing to have, milady. Especially on a ship like this. You'll want your humor and your wits when you're here." His grin twitched when he heard two of his men fooling about as they washed the deck. "WHY are you two making so much noise??"  
  
"Sorry, captain," one of them apologized, grinning and putting his mop back down on the ship's surface. "We was only fooling around."  
  
"Well from now on," Flynn growled, reaching inside his coat pocket. "I would thank you to fool about silently." He took out a pistol and shot both pirates twice. They collapsed to the floor, obviously dead.  
  
"MUA HA HAHA!!!" Saria laughed, running up to the pirates and checking all pockets for loose change.  
  
"Oh, drat," Flynn sighed, putting back his weapon.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" Malon asked, inspecting one of the buckles on a pirate's shoe.  
  
"Now I've got to find two more people to swab the deck," he answered with annoyance. Then he turned back to Zelda. "Sorry for that interruption, Princess. I've been meaning to do that to those two for the longest time, anyway."  
  
"What is it you wanted to see me about?" Zelda asked quietly.  
  
"Upon going to your castle, I noticed a Prince there who seemed quite interested in protecting you," Flynn said. "I could've been wrong, since I was hiding most of the time, but he did seem quite keen about your safety. If it's not too personal, may I ask for the name of the lad?"  
  
"Didn't we tell you??" Saria cried. "That was Kishik, the man who robbed Malon and I of all are money back in Nacirema! We should've let the little nymphs who went in before us to dispose of the monster!"  
  
"Had I known who he was, I would have shot him on the spot," Flynn laughed (and Zelda believed him whole-heartedly). "So Prince Kishik, hm? Is he a good sailor?"  
  
"Knows nothing better than the deck of his ship, he does," Malon snorted. "Cared more about his bloody boat then he did about the people! Doesn't near deserve the title of Prince."  
  
"And who does?" Flynn asked. "Actually--don't answer that. I have a feeling who you'd say." He placed his arms behind his back and strode away.  
  
"Is that all he wanted to see me about?" Zelda asked, puzzled. "I barely even said a word." She saw Malon and Saria nod, and then asked, "Who would you rather have Kishik's spot as a royal?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the Black Bandit!" Saria answered. "He's a good man, even if he IS a pirate. Robs those who have too much money to give it to those who would put it to better cause. That's why he's always getting on Flynn's case--thinks he steals too much."  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" Malon laughed. "But bless his soul. A little like Robin Hood, if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah, that's what he said himself, I think."  
  
Zelda just stood there and looked out at the sea. She was far from home by now, but she had no idea just how far it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link had been swimming all day. He finally stopped on a small island, and pulled himself up onto the shore.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't old Link," said a man, holding out a hand and helping him up. "Been a while since you came to visit me, old boy. Something the matter?"  
  
"Darunia," Link said gratefully. "How would you like to help me on a rescue mission?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
yes, this is turning into ur typical little pirate fantasy romance thing. i hope u dont mind. PUH-LEEEEESE REVIEW!!! go back and review all the chapters!! (jk) but at least review this one!! 


	6. What I Used To Be

A/N: well well well. it sure has been awhile, eh? i dont really mean 2 keep writing this, but i like am. w/e. somes better than nothing, rite? readers boo and a tomato lands squarely in the center of sawyerzelda's face hm. perhaps not. neway, read on.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Darunia," Link said. "How would you like to help me on a rescue mission?"  
  
"Hmmm...." Darunia said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "What kind of rescue mission are we talking about?"  
  
"The Princess of Hyrule got kidnapped by Flynn," Link said, squeezing his bangs to get the water out of them. "I've got to get to her before he-- "  
  
"Ah yes; say no more," Darunia said, holding up a hand. He led Link towards town, one arm around his shoulders. "We--well, I know what you mean. I am assuming that you are not the only one interested in searching for our dear Princess, are you?"  
  
"Of course not," Link answered somewhat bitterly. "Ever hear of Nacirema?"  
  
"Um...yes, I think so."  
  
"Well, their Prince Kishik is the only competition I have in terms of reaching her first," Link continued. "I believe that she was taken on the night their engagement was to be announced. By then I was already....um, well, never mind."  
  
"Already what?" Darunia asked. A slow grin crept upon his face. "I see. You happen to like the Princess a bit, don't you?"  
  
"Now, what makes you say that?" Link asked, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh, well, just the fact that you're so obsessed with saving her," Darunia told him lightly. He glanced sideways at Link, who was red.  
  
"Well, I--it's not like--I'm just as concerned about saving my future leader as the next fellow," Link sputtered.  
  
Darunia stopped walking and stared at him. "Well then move over and let me see the next fellow." Then they both laughed, and Darunia kept talking. "It's not that you're explanation isn't honorable or believable; it is just that since you're a, well, a gypsy, it did not occur to me that you might be worried about your 'future leader.' That is, seeing as how you are constantly managing to rob the royal treasury."  
  
"Hey, that was only twice, and it was to save someone in trouble," Link said. He grinned. "Besides, that wasn't even me. It was the Black Bandit."  
  
"Of course it was," Darunia laughed.  
  
A man with scraggly black hair approached them. Smiling, he took out a sword and thrushed it drunkenly at Link. "Avast, old man."  
  
"You're one to talk, Jack," Link said to him.  
  
"That's Captain Jack to you, boy," Jack Sparrow (I mean, Cpt. Jack Sparrow) said back to him. "Is something wrong, Darunia? I see trouble and worry in your nose. I mean in your eyes."  
  
"Erm, nothing's terribly wrong," Darunia replied, afraid Jack might attempt to get involved. "Link's just come here on a friendly visit."  
  
Link glared at him. Jack looked from one to the other, then put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Sure you did." With that, he walked away.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Link commented. "Haven't seen old Sparrow for some time. Oh that reminds me--where's old Bootstrap Bill?"  
  
"Bootstrap Bill? Didn't you hear?" Darunia asked. "He's long gone. We found his son, who was holding some random piece of Aztec gold or something; but we had no use for the boy so we put him on a raft and sent him away."  
  
"How unbearably kind of you," Link said, rolling his eyes. "Too bad about Bill, though, eh?"  
  
"Yeah." They walked in silence for a few more moments, until Darunia spoke up again. "So Link, how exactly to plan to go about this mission, eh?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Link answered, shrugging, his hands clasped behind his back. "Haven't really thought about it yet."  
  
"Ah. I see. That's just like you, Link. Leave everything to the last minute. It's not really practical."  
  
"Who said Pirates are practical?" Link asked. "Or gypsies, for that matter." He took an ocarina out of his pocket.  
  
"Put that stupid thing away!!" Darunia snapped at him. "If you're going to be serious about this, you need to concentrate!!"  
  
Link lowered his eyelids half way, giving his "brother" a very exasperated look. Then, he began to play something that I'd like to refer to as "Saria's Song."  
  
Immediately, Darunia's frown turned upside-down. (or would it be right side up?). Then he began to dance about in wild ecstasy, twisting and jumping, etc. "WOO-HOOO! WHAT A HOT HOT BEAT!! WHEEEE!!!"  
  
Link lowered the ocarina from his lips, but Darunia was oblivious and continued to dancing away. Jack came back and stared at Darunia blankly.  
  
"....................booze?"  
  
"No," Link answered casually.  
  
Jack shook his head and attempted to put his hand on Darunia's shoulder. Darunia calmed down, still smiling from ear to ear, and listened to Jack. ".... remember, mate: just say no." And, without further ado, Jack walked away.  
  
"Okay, now that you've gotten me into a semi-good mood for absolutely nothing, why don't we devise a plan?" Darunia asked.  
  
"Good idea," Link said. "Have you still got your boat?"  
  
"Sorry, brother," he responded. "Scarlett took it two years ago and never gave it back to me."  
  
"Hmmm...." Link frowned. He had been counting on Darunia's boat. "D'you think Jack would let us borrow his ship?"  
  
"Well, two things wrong with that theory," Darunia said, holding up two fingers. "One: Jack never leases out his boat unless he can come on the mission with you. Two: Jack's ship no longer exists. It was flooded. But other than that; sure--I'm positive he'd be all to glad to let you borrow it."  
  
Link sighed in frustration. "This is going to be a tad harder than I expected," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Say, why don't you steal one?" Darunia asked. "We could, uh... set up distress signals on the island, wait for a ship to come, and then take it."  
  
"That'd take too long," Link answered. "And besides, I'm a gypsy, not a criminal. What do you take me for? Some kind of bandit?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact," Darunia said back. "And a scurvy black one, at that."  
  
Smiling, Link took out his sword and approached a nearby tree. In it, he carved a fancy, script "B." A "B" for Bandit.  
  
"Interesting," Darunia mused. "Where'd you pick up that little trademark?"  
  
"A friend from Spain," Link answered simply.  
  
Suddenly, Jack returned once more, skipping about and singing as loud as he could, "THIS BOLD RENEGADE MARKS A B WITH HIS BLADE--A B THAT STANDS FOR BANDIT!!!"  
  
"Get outta here, Sparrow," Darunia said, spitting. "But shouldn't it be 'BB,' for 'Black Bandit'?"  
  
"Because that sounds just stupid," Link said bluntly. "But anway, I just might have to take up your offer on borrowing a ship.... maybe I could get Kishik's, if our distress signal was big enough!"  
  
"I doubt it," Darunia said. "He doesn't seem the type to me that would be willing to stop on his path to saving a Princess just to help some island people."  
  
"Good point," Link agreed. He thought for a moment in silence. Then he snapped his fingers. "Got it! We can pretend that we're Flynn's crew, and that Zelda's with us on the island! That'd make him stop for sure!"  
  
"But how can we get his attention to tell him she's with us?" Darunia asked, choosing to ignore the fact that Link had just referred to Her Highness by name. "I mean, unless you want to use sticks to write in huge letters, 'We Have Your Princess.'"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Link said. "If I know Kishik--which I do--he always sends a minimum of two men out to each piece of land he sees to ask for supplies. If we're subtle enough about it, we can get those men to believe Zelda's on the island."  
  
"How do you mean?" Darunia inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean, we don't just come out and say, 'Yeah, we kidnapped the Princess, and she is here with us on our island' to their faces. We'll pretend that we don't know they're there, and pretend like we've just been whipping the Princess or something else dreadful, that'd make them go running--or rowing--back to Kishik like scared dogs!!"  
  
"Ah, your genius never fails to astound me," Darunia said proudly. Then he frowned. "But--what makes you think that Kishik's ship is going to come by our island at all, anyway?"  
  
"I was just thinking about that myself," Link said. "But you see, I actually happened to see Kishik's boat while hitching a ride on a humpback-- "  
  
"How'd you know it was his boat?"  
  
"Because he's the only boater I know conceited enough to paint a portrait of his head on the side of his ship," Link answered. "Anyway, if my calculations are correct, they should be here sometime around tomorrow morning. They'd have passed here before me, but I was at an advantage because I knew where this island was. By the time this fog clears up, Kishik will see the island and send his two missionaries."  
  
"Brilliant," Darunia marveled. "But what if, by chance, Kishik doesn't show up?"  
  
Link was quiet for a moment. "I'll give him two days maximum. If he's not here by then; I'll make sure to get someone else's boat."  
  
"Why not try to get one now?"  
  
"Because," Link said, grinning again. "It'd be more fun to try and eliminate some of the competition, wouldn't it?"  
  
Darunia rolled his eyes. "Such a ladykiller, eh?"  
  
"That's me," Link said, brushing his hair off his face.  
  
"But how'd you know all this, anyway? I mean, about Kishik?"  
  
"Well, I worked undercover as a sailor for him once," Link answered. "Always good to know a lot about your enemy, right? I almost know him better than his own mother does, I'd wager."  
  
"Hm. How impossibly cunning."  
  
"Yeah, wasn't it?"  
  
"All right then, let's get prepared for tomorrow morning."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Zelda stood wistfully in the crow'd nest. She sighed softly, and watched her breath issue out of her mouth and disappear into the night sky. The Princess looked up at the stars, then down as she heard someone climbing the pole up to her sanctuary.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see Captain Flynn's head appear at the bottom of the crow's nest, then the rest of him come up. Zelda blinked her eyes once, then returned her gaze back to the dark sky as he shut the door.  
  
"A bit chilly, in'it?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "A little, I suppose. But I was bred to endure cold weather."  
  
"I see." Flynn looked at her, and she ignored him until she couldn't stand it anymore. Her icy glare tempted him to speak again. "I suppose you think I'm a horribly terrible person, don't you?"  
  
"Was it that easy to tell?" she asked bitterly, her words stinging with hate.  
  
The pirate sighed. "People often have the wrong idea about pirates," he said in a gentle voice she wouldn't have expected from him. "We're bad eggs for a reason, you know. I, although not all of my associates are like this, never grew up with the idea that I would become what I am."  
  
Zelda frowned slightly. What was he getting at? "So then why ... are you .....?"  
  
"Simple, but a little long," Flynn answered.  
  
"I'm a princess. I like long stories."  
  
Flynn let out a hoarse laugh. "All right, I'll tell you, just to humor you. I guess you could say I always used to be a little rebel. My governesses didn't know how to respond to me; they were always hitting me with a broom or a lamp, whatever was near. They did not understand how to treat me, how to discipline me, but I suppose I don't either.  
  
"Anyway, when I finally figured out that I shouldn't have been so bad, I became good for a year."  
  
"Good?" Zelda asked, failing to smother a smile. "A pirate, good?"  
  
"I wasn't a pirate yet, though," Flynn said. "But all the other boys I knew made fun of me, because I never did anything wrong. They didn't try to be my friend, they didn't try to tell me what I should do; they just laughed. And girls, too. They didn't like me; I would have to change for them.  
  
"And so I did. I changed. Because of those kids, because of those governesses, because of my parents, I changed into what I am. My change was so dynamic; people began to get scared of me. So that's when I decided the only joy I would ever get would be by making everyone in the world pay for their wrongs. I just wanted to go to those boys and say, 'Look at me now. Look at which one is the one cowering in fright now'--you see, I was so nimminy-pimminy I was afraid by anyone bigger than me." Zelda was shocked to see Flynn's eyes glistening as if he was going to cry. Looking away from her, he said, "I wanted those governesses to be the ones getting beaten; to know that they were the ones making mistakes."  
  
The Princess stared at Flynn, then looked away. She had never heard such a story as that one; and never would have expected to hear it come from a pirate. She wondered how many other pirates in the world had tragic beginnings that led to similar paths in life. Zelda wished she could come up with something to say.  
  
"Maybe they just didn't know how to handle you," she finally said demurely, quietly.  
  
Flynn laughed. "Yeah, sure." He shook his red hair out of his eyes, then looked over at the Princess, still smiling. "How would you have done it?"  
  
Zelda was a little surprised by his asking. "Well, I--erm..." She shifted her feet uneasily, wishing he'd stop staring at her like that. "I guess I'd have given you a little more patience, and kindess."  
  
The Captain stared at her. She might as well have said "pain" and "panic" instead of "patience and kindness." He continued to marvel as she finished up her sentence.  
  
"That's what makes people mean and difficult, you see," Zelda explained, as if it were all rather obvious. "People don't care enough about them."  
  
Flynn looked at her a moment longer, then smiled again. "A very interesting theory, your highness." He took of his hat and bowed, then extended a hand for her to shake. She took it briefly, then let go.  
  
"I bid you good night," Flynn said, opening the door that would lead him out of the crow's nest. "And by the way--not that you were curious or anything, but my name's Roy. Roy Flynn. Just--don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Um, okay," Zelda said with a smile. The sight of this made Roy--er, Flynn--smile back, as he climbed back down to the deck of his ship.  
  
A few hours later, Zelda felt her eyelids beginning to droop. She yawned, and realized now that it must be quite late. However, she was too tired to walk all the way back down to her room, so she curled up and went to sleep in the crow's nest.  
  
And then came the dream.....  
  
Zelda was lying on her back, asleep. Slowly, her eyes open, then immediately shut as bright sunlight burst into her eyes. Stretching, the Princess gradually sat up. She heard seagulls above her, and the quiet lapping of ocean water in front of her. It slowly occurred to her that she was lying on a beach.  
  
The Princess was surrounded by warm sand, and tall palm trees. Zelda got to her feet, and walked gracefully to the waters edge. She bent down and ran her hand slowly through the clear, blue water. Then she dipped both of her hands into the water and brought them up to her tresses of blonde hair, sifting them through.  
  
Zelda saw something out of the corner of her eye. She jumped as she realized that she saw a limp person's body washing up on shore. Getting up, she ran towards the body as the person began to cough roughly.  
  
"Link?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
He spat seawater out of his mouth. "Yeah, it's me," he said in his deep, quiet voice.  
  
Then Zelda ran towards him, the sun's piercing rays shining behind her. Link held out his arms and she ran into them, and the two of them embraced each other tightly.  
  
"Don't ever leave me like that again," Zelda whispered, kissing Link's neck and this his cheek. "You might not come back next time. You barely did now."  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "I don't believe I shall ever do it again."  
  
Zelda smiled with relief, her hands dropping from around Link's neck down to his own hands. "Thank you." She tugged on his sleeve, then said, "Come sit with me."  
  
The two of them sat side by side, looking out on the water. The Princess's hand brushed against his, and she picked it up. "Hmmm..."  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"Your palm," she answered swiftly. She stroked it with a soft, white finger; running it over Link's calluses and cuts. He winced as she pressed down little on a small bruise. "You needn't trouble yourself so much over me," she said in a whisper.  
  
"As long as it's you I'm doing for, it's not trouble," Link said. "Zelda, I don't think you'll ever learn .... you're not the burden you think you are. Here, let me see your hand." Smiling, Zelda put it out in front of him. Grinning, Link took his finger and ran it down her palm by her thumb. "You've got a long lifeline."  
  
"Have I really?" she asked, amused. "I suppose that's nice."  
  
"Yes, and these lines say how many children you're going to have," Link said nonchalantly, as if he was a gypsy speaking to a regular customer. "Wow. Four."  
  
When this sunk in, Zelda's eyes flew open in shock. Her pale skin turned a deep crimson color, and when Link suddenly realized the intimacy of his statement, he turned dark red too. He quickly dropped the Princess's hand.  
  
They awkwardly looked away from each other, then looked back at the same time. Neither one wanted to be the first to look away.  
  
"Uh, I-I'm really sorry about...that," Link stammered. "I-I didn't mean to be ...."  
  
"I know, Link," Zelda said, putting a finger to his lips to silence him. Frowning a little, she ran her finger over his chapped lips. "You're lips are all chapped," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, glad to be off of the embarrassing subject of children.  
  
"It helps to wet them," Zelda said.  
  
"Um, all right." Link licked his lips a little, then realized that the Princess was staring at him in an odd way that made him feel a tad queasy.  
  
"Here let me help you," she whispered, leaning closer to him. Zelda grabbed the collar of Link's tunic and kissed him fervently. Link was a little surprised by her sudden move, but was not about to complain. He responded with a bone-crushing embrace, kissing her back ardently.  
  
After a moment, Zelda broke away, letting out a small gasp of pain. Her breathing got heavier as she felt Link's muscular thighs against her, and she closed her eyes and reached for his shoulders. Her arms closed about him, determined that she should never lose him again.  
  
Then the Princess became aware that someone was watching them. She once again broke away from Link, and her eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder. Link turned around to see what she was staring, and he immediately rolled off of her.  
  
Flynn stood in front of them. Neither knew exactly what it was about his presence that was commanding. But suddenly, Zelda did not see him the same way she had before. He was no longer the malicious, evil, selfish man she had seen at first. Now she felt a weak, needing, vengeful air coming from him. Quivering, Flynn took out his sword and pointed it at Link.  
  
"Up," he said to him.  
  
Then suddenly, Zelda felt cold water splashing over her and she sat up, sputtering.  
  
"Up, already, Princess!" she heard Malon shouting. "Geez, we've been searching this whole stupid ship for you!! What were you doin' in the crow's nest?!"  
  
"The...what?" Zelda asked dazedly, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
"The Cap'n said he was up here with you," Malon said. "Last night." She stared at the Princess, and then Zelda realized that one of her dress sleeves was slipping off her shoulder.  
  
"I--nothing happened!" Zelda said shortly, shoving the sleeve back into its proper place. "It was--we just talked!" She was burning from embarrassment, but not because of Malon's insinuation. She was thinking of the dream she'd had last night, and wondered how she had gotten into the position she'd been in before getting woken up.  
  
"Yeah, of course nothing happened," Malon said, rolling her eyes. "But you should come on down to your room in a moment, Princess. Flynn wants to see you on deck shortly."  
  
Zelda nodded as Malon left. She pondered about her dream. She suddenly realized how much she had been missing Link, and would like to see him again. Sighing, Zelda tiredly got to her feet and looked out at the vast ocean before her.  
  
"Oh Link," she sighed to herself. "I wonder what you're doing right now..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A/N: like the fluffiness in her dream? or...not? should i keep writing this, or just stop? please review and tell me what y'all think. btw, like jack's little entrance? if u don't know who jack sparrow is, y r u reading this story? have u no shame?? GO WATCH PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN RIGHT NOW!!! (or suffer the consequences!!) 


	7. He's Jealous!

A/N: howdy, y'all! this chap was almost 3 pgs longer, but i took out the last 3 b/c it made the chap.2 long. hope u like it neway!! have fun, ya'll!!

DISCLAIMER: i guess i better come out and say that i do not own jack sparrow. even if i wish i did; i don't.

----------------------

"A-HA!!" shouted Darunia, early the next morning. "Link, I think I can see it!"

"Where?" Link asked, getting out his telescope.

"Right--over--there," Darunia said.

"Oh, that's descriptive."

"It's by Hook's old hideout--see, the rock that looks like a skull? It's just about north-northwest of there." Darunia got his telescope out again.

"Yep, that's it all right," Link said, nodding. "Good job, Darunia .... they should be dropping anchor any minute now..."

Indeed, the two of them saw the ship come to an eventual halt. A rowboat was lowered down the side of the ship, and Link saw two men shimmy down ropes into it.

"Um....pardon me for asking, but don't they get into the boat before it gets lowered?" Darunia inquired.

"Nah, they like shimmying," Link said. "Hardest event to get into in the Sailor's Olympics, so Kishik likes his men to practice it every chance they get ... okay, now here's the plan: as soon as those two buffoons are about to make shore, we get down there and pretend we haven't seen them--we've got our backs to them, you see--and then, before they can breathe a word, we ramble about Zelda and how we've been givin' her the time of day, all right?"

"Got it," Darunia sighed.

Link frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just afraid something might go wrong. I mean, what if--what if they know we've seen them? What if they say something before we do? What if we don't get down there in time? What if--"

"What if the island exploded? What if there were people living on Polaris? What if Bootstrap Bill's son is alive and in love with the governor's daughter??! See how stupid these 'what ifs' sound? Just calm down, Darunia. I know what I'm doing. And if it doesn't work, it's my loss; not yours."

Darunia looked at him. A slow smile crept onto his face. "All right, let's do this thing!"

"That's the spirit, mate." Link was grinning as well, and his hand brushed against the sword at his belt. He had traded in his green tunic for a black one (hence the name the "black bandit"--the "green bandit" does not sound quite as threatening); but he still wore his gypsy's bracelets and rings.

"Okay," Link said, as they made their way down the hill they'd been spying from. "As soon as we get their rowboat, we'll go back to the ship, and--"

"Woah, hold on a second," Darunia interrupted. "Back to the ship? Are you saying that you want to steal THAT?!"

"Well, yes," Link answered matter-of-factly. "What do you think we're doing?"

"I thought you wanted to steal the rowboat, not the ship itself!!" Darunia shouted. "When you said that last night, I wasn't--I didn't think you were serious!!"

"Darunia, you can't go about saving Princesses in little rowboats," Link sighed with exasperation. "You've gotta have class. Style."

"You gotta be alive," Darunia pointed out. Link ignored him.

"C'mon, let's get closer," he said. He watched carefully as the two scouts landed on shore. "There they are...okay, let's go. Act casual."

As casually as they could muster, Link and Darunia strolled out of their hiding spots, pretending not to notice the other men.

"Jolly good day for a flogging, wouldn't you say?" Link said rather loudly.

"Eh, quite," Darunia agreed, glancing at Kishik's men for a fraction of a second. "What say we, uh, flog .... the Princess?"

"Who, Zelda?" Link asked. "That's a good idea. We should suggest it to Flynn. You know how impatient he's been with her, ever since last night--"

"OH YES, LAST NIGHT," Darunia said loudly.

Link stared at him. "Yeah, that's the problem with Captains. Don't ever let the crew have any fun with the damsels that we kidnap. Shame, isn't it? That poor girl, trapped on a boat of SHAMEFUL, WOMEN-DEPRIVED, DIRTY pirates, eh? Too bad for her she's so pretty, eh?"

"Yeah, too bad!" Darunia said. Then he broke out in loud laughter. Link joined in, and they slapped each other on the back as they roared.

"Oh NO!!" one of the Prince's men whispered to the other. "Did you hear that?? They've got the Princess!!"

"Yeah, I heard 'em!" the second said with worry. "Quick, I don't think they saw us! Then we can make it back to the ship and tell Kish--"

"I don't think so," Link said, turning around abruptly, sword drawn. "You two are staying right here."

"Uh, yeah!" Darunia seconded weakly, not knowing this had been Link's plan. "You better not move."

"It's the Black Bandit!!" one of the men said in scared awe. "And .... his FRIEND!"

Darunia grimaced and Link grinned. "Admirable grasp of the situation, good Sir," he said politely. "Now...allow us onto your little boat or else there will be disasterous results for both of you."

"We refuse!" the braver of the two men remarked, standing confidently, with his sword drawn. "On guard, scallawag!!"

--On The Ship--

"All right, prepare to pull up anchor," Kishik said, pulling on a pair of thick gloves. "Snyder and Johnson will catch up with us soon."

"Uh, your highness, I believe we have a problem," his first mate said, pointing on shore.

Brow furrowed, Kishik walked swiftly to the side of the ship and gazed towards shore. He gasped. "Wha--" He took out his telescope, and gasped again. "I knew it!! The Black Bandit! What's he doing fighting my me--DIN HAVE MERCY!! HIS .... FRIEND JUST STABBED SNYDER!! Williams, call all men on deck!!"

The first mate shook his head nervously and ran about the ship, blowing on a whistle. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!! ALL HANDS ON DECK!!" Nervously, Williams banged his foot on the area above the ship's pub, once again shouting "ALL HANDS REQUIRED ON DECK--IMMEDIATELY!!"

Kishik frowned in disgust and stood with his fists on his hips as all of his men scrambled to position on deck. Soon enough, they all stood in front of him in a straight line, awaiting furthur instruction.

"It would seem that there has been a slight disturbance in our plan," Kishik announced. He paced up and down the line, hands clasped behind his back. "It seems that the Black Bandit has held up our two scouts, and--"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" came a voice from below them. Kishik once more ran to the side of the ship, and saw Johnson shouting to him from the rowboat below.

"WHAT IS IT?!" the prince asked.

"THEY HAVE THE--" Suddenly, Johnson fell sideways out of the boat, crashing into the murky sea water. Kishik took a glance through his telescope and saw Link lowering a shotgun. Then he returned his attention to the man below as he saw Johnson trying to climb back aboard the small boat.

"WHAT DO THEY HAVE?!" Kishik yelled. "LOOT? AZTEC GOLD?!"

"THE....PRINCESS!" Johnson managed to shout. Then he lost grip on the row boat, and plunged into the dark red liquid beneath him.

Kishik curled his lip in disgust. "All men to rowboats immediately!!" he barked. "On my signal, we make for sure!"

"Aye!!!" shouted the crew.

Link smirked as he lowered his telescope. "We'll have 'em eating out of our hands in no time," he said.

"Why'd you shoot that second guy?" Darunia asked. "What if he hadn't managed to tell Kishik about Zelda?"

"Kishik would've challenged me to a duel anyway, being who I am," Link said. "So for all we know, Kishik might not even know we 'have' the Princess." He grinned again as he saw the vast crew rowing towards them.

---------------------------

"Aah, Princess," said Flynn, as he saw Zelda ascend from the crow's nest. She stopped climbing to greet him.

"Morning, Captain," she said, rather surprised at her cheerfullness. It seemed that ever since last night, she had seen him in a completely new light. Zelda continued to climb downwards, then hesitated as she approached the last step. "That's a big jump," she said to Flynn.

"Oh...let me help you," he said, striding towards her. He held out his arms, and she rather gracefully slid into them. She looked up at him once her feet were safely touching wood, and he stared back uneasiness. They stood there staring at each other stupidly, each one's hands grasping the other's elbows and forearms touching.

"Nothing going on last night my FOOT," Malon muttered, as she passed by, mopping the deck as she went.

Turning a deep red color, Zelda backed out of his grasp. "U-uh, Malon said you wanted to speak to me about something ...?"

"Ah, yes," Flynn said. Zelda couldn't see if he was blushing as well, but he did look rather embarrassed as he set his hands on the railing of his ship. "It was about this Kishik fellow ..."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. She wondered what on Earth Flynn could possibly want to know about him.

"What is your relationship with him?" Flynn asked rather bluntly.

The Princess opened her mouth in shock, then closed it again. "Sir, you surprise me with your rudeness! I feel no need to answer such an impertinent question!"

"I did not mean to be impudent in any way, I assure you," Flynn said quietly, not smiling or frowning. "I just wish to know. Don't make me do something to you."

Zelda stared at him uneasily. Then, making sure she was a safe distance away from him, she rested her arms on the ship's rail as well. "I am engaged to him."

"Oh. Well that would explain why he was so keen on seeing you well protected," Flynn commented. "I take it you don't love him as much as he obviously worships you."

"Why, what in heaven's name makes you say that?" Zelda asked innocently.

"Well, I don't know for sure," Flynn said, shrugging. "But you seemed so grave just now when you told me you were engaged. Surely if you loved him you would somewhat happy about it."

"Well maybe I'm just putting on a charade because I don't want nosy pirates knowing about my personal life," Zelda said back, sticking out her tongue.

"Now you're just making yourself obvious," Flynn laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Zelda said with a smile. "And .... no, I don't love him. Not in the slightest--UGH! He is SO self-centered and obsessed with himself, and he thinks he's the most wonderful thing that happened ever since--"

"Uh, Princess--"

"--the beginning of time, and yet he's the world's biggest bore, I assure you, and yet he insists on being so prideful, so DESTESTable, so--"

"Yes, um, Princess--"

"--and he can just go on and ON about the stupidest things; mainly himself; and I never get a word in except to compliment him by saying 'that is so wonderful' or 'Oh my, you certainly are brave!' or--"

"YOUR! HIGHNESS!!" Flynn roared, immediately making Zelda shut up. "Would you kindly stop your endless rant?"

"Um, yes, sorry," Zelda apologized quietly.

Inhaling deeply, Flynn brushed some hair out of his eyes. "So who's the other man?"

"What other man?" Zelda asked.

"Well, before I made my presence known, I saw Kishik holding some ingrate, accusing him of .... doing something with you .... under the table."

"Oh, that," Zelda muttered with embarrassment.

"I didn't see who he was, really," Flynn said. "It was dark, and my focus was mainly on your father and yourself .... but just out of curiousity, is he anyone you think I would know?"

Well! Pirates certainly were rude, Zelda thought. "I doubt highly that you know him. He's a gypsy, named Link."

"Ohhhh."

"Yes," Zelda said dreamily, apparently forgetting where she was. "He has the softest blond hair, and the deepest blue eyes, and he's so muscular, and tall, and handsome and just so amazing I can't stand it!!" She laughed openly; thinking about Link always seemed to make her happier.

Flynn smiled as well. "They way you talk about him sounds just like the way Malon and Saria talk about the Bl--" He froze mid-word, his eyes suddenly widening.

"Um, Flynn?" Zelda said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you there?"

Giving Zelda a quick, final stare of disbelief, Flynn was gone within two seconds. 'Well, that was certainly odd,' Zelda thought to herself. 'Why did he care so much about my love life?' Her eyes widened, too, with realization. 'Is he ... could he possibly be jealous of them?' she thought. 'No, I must not think so highly of myself .... but the way he looked at me when he took me down from the nest's pole .... oh dear!'

The Princess shook her head. She wished she could see Link again.

----------------------------

A/N: aint i a stinker? plz review, b/c i have another chapter rarin' and ready 2 go!!


	8. The Deal And The Dream

A/N: Yahoo! Another chapter! I hope you like this one, because it took a while to write!

--------On The Island-------------

"Drop your weapons!!" Kishik commanded.

"Mister, we're not stupid," Darunia said.

"If you drop yours, we will drop ours," Link said, with a polite grin on his face.

Kishik looked at them both with hate. "You heard him," he grumbled. "All of you--drop your weapons."

"That's the spirit," Link laughed, dropping his sword as well as a couple of daggers and shotguns. "Now--oh dear, I'll bet that man told you we have Princess Zelda, didn't he?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kishik answered. "It was his dying statement."

"Oh, such a shame," Link sighed, with mock wistfulness.

"Where is she?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where IS she?!" Kishik repeated angrily.

"Who, Scarlett Hamilton? Ooh, she's a feisty one, but if you came all this way just to--"

"I do not know this woman of whom you speak!" Kishik spat bitterly. "Stop annoying me with your stupid jokes! Where do you keep the Princess?"

"We shall require a price if you desire to know where she is," Link said, putting his hands behind his back in a business-like manner.

"Humor is not your strong point, pirate," Kishik sneered. "If I so desired, I could have you and your little friend taken care of just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Yes, it really is that simple," Link said. He snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, he and Darunia vanished into thin air.

Kishik's eyes bulged. "Wh--wh--wha?!"

"Where did they go?" a nervous sailor asked.

"It's witchcraft...." a superstitious one whispered.

"Actually, the correct term would be 'warlock-craft,' as strange as it sounds," came Link's voice. The sailors looked up, and saw Link and Darunia waving at them from atop a tree. "But it is not warlock-craft that saved me for I assure you, I am no warlock. I work part-time as a gypsy."

"A gypsy and a pirate!" Kishik snarled. "How disgusting."

"Yes. Well, as disgusting as it is, your Highness, I'm afraid that I must ask you to reconsider my offer of a deal. Because if I really wanted to, I could easily take myself somewhere you would never find me, thanks to the neat little trick I just showed you." Link grinned. "Say, the place where we are keeping the Princess know."

Kishik's teeth and fists clenched. "What do you want?!" he asked.

Link gracefully flipped out of the tree and landed on his feet. "Your ship."

"My SHIP?!" Kishik asked incredulously. "Have you gone completely and utterly mad?!"

"No, not really," Link said. "But my friend here and I need some mode of transportation to get to--"

"Take a rowboat, then!"

"Rowboats are no fun," Link said, frowning. "I shall require a ship if you wish to know where the Princess lies. And where Flynn is, too."

"Flynn is here?!" Kishik inquired. "I didn't know that..."

"Well, sometimes a brain can come in quite handy," Link commented.

"I HAVE TOLERATED YOUR INSOLENCE LONG ENOUGH!!" Kishik roared. He pulled out his blade and pointed it at Link. "TELL ME WHERE ZELDA IS, OR I SHALL SHRED YOU LIKE MEAT ON A BONE AND FEED YOU TO A DOG!"

"Are you implying that you wish to duel?" Link asked calmly. In two flicks of a rattlesnake's tail, he whipped out a sword as well and Kishik had blinked when he suddenly saw his sword in Link's hand. ("Weren't they supposed to have dropped those?" one sailor asked another in a whisper) "I assure you that that is not wise."

"Give him the ship, your highness," said Williams (the first mate). Kishik turned to face his crew, and realized for the first time how terrified they were of the Black Bandit. He glared at the smug Link.

"If I gave you MY ship, how would we go home?!" Kishik yelled.

"Rowboats?" Darunia suggested.

"It would not be proper to escort a lady, let alone a Princess, home in a puny, stinking rowboat!!" Kishik retorted.

"Say, I know!" Link said. "I have a good friend here who would be more than happy to lend you his ship. But it's a tricky deal with him."

"What's his price?" Kishik asked.

"Not money," Link said. "He'll just want to come with you on the journey, that's all. Very attatched to his ship."

"Well...I suppose we could lock him in some room as soon as we're on board," Kishik said. "What's his name?"

"Jack Sparrow," Link said. He felt Darunia nudge him, but he kept on smiling. "Great lad, that Cap'n Jack."

"And he'll allow the use of his ship?"

"Surely, surely..." Link said with another debonair grin.

Kishik fumed. "The day I depend on a pirate is the day I die!!"

Link clicked his tongue. "Your highness, does this mean that you do not wish to see the Princess?"

Kishik's face turned red, and Link noticed a tick in his forehead bulging threateningly. The Prince clamped his mouth shut and held out a hand. "Do I have your word that your friend will give his ship?"

"A pirate's word is worth gold, highness," Link said, smiling and shaking the hand before him. "So thank you; and good-day." He and Darunia started to walk towards one of the rowboats.

"WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?!" Kishik yelled after them.

"Ohhh, yes, that," Link said. "She's, uh--"

"There's a cat house in town; which is located in the middle of the island. Ask to see Flynn; and he'll take you to Zelda," Darunia said. He grinned when he swore he saw steam shooting out of Kishik's ears and his eyes turn red. "Don't worry, I assure you that her highness has nobly refused to take part in the goings-on."

"Brilliant idea," Link muttered, patting Darunia on the back as they climbed into a rowboat.

"But what about your promise?" Darunia asked, taking two oars and heading for the ship. "I mean, about Jack giving them his ship?"

"Oh, Sparrow won't mind as long as they take him along," Link said.

"But he doesn't have a ship, Link."

"Sure he does," Link said. "I talked to him last night after you left. He showed me where the ship was--sure, it's full of holes and basically sunken, but it's still a ship, isn't it?"

Darunia grinned. "You're an absolute devil."

"You know it!"

Kishik smirked after the retreating boat. "Fools," he said to himself.

"Sire, how could they possibly be fools?" Williams sighed. "They got just exactly what they wanted."

"And so did I," Kishik snapped. "Besides, how are two men going to manipulate a ship that takes a crew of .... at least a hundred ...." His smile turned upside-down as he saw the ship moving. "WHAT?!" The Prince pulled out a telescope, and saw Link waving at him merrily. "BLAST it!! Why didn't we arrest them?!"

"Say, how'd you do that trick back there?" Darunia asked, taking the helm. "The disappearing one? And why don't you use it more often?"

"Well, there's a catch to it," Link said. "It'll only work once."

"Of course," Darunia said, rolling his eyes.

"And so my father--also a gypsy, by the way--advised me only to use it in terrible danger. I knew we could've easily died back there, so I decided to use it. Also, Kishik did not know that the trick could be done only once, so I knew it would be a good way to threaten him. He wouldn't have believed me if I hadn't done it at least once."

"You my friend, are brilliant," Darunia said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"And modest."

"Thank you."

-------------------------------------

"Look at the poor Captain," sighed Malon, resting for a moment with her mop. She watched him angrily pace along the ship. "Wonder what's driving him so mad?"

"It's that Princess," Saria told her. "You know how Flynn is. All his life wasted, wanting only love but rejected for being a sissy at first, and now a pirate."

"Hey, he could have one of us," Malon said. "If he really wanted a woman."

"Ah, but you know what I mean," Saria sighed, rolling her eyes. "To him, we're just one of the men."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAVY JONES IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Sighing impatiently, Saria folded her arms. "He knows you're a woman, you idiot, but we act like pirates. Most ladies don't. Sure, we've got flings with the crew, but that's because they're just desperate."

"Speak for yourself," Malon muttered.

"But Flynn wants a classy, dignified woman," Saria continued. "One he would've grown up around, one he could've married had he not turned out a pirate. So that's why the Princess really has his head spinning. I actually heard him talking to himself about her once. She'd better watch her back."

"Yeah," Malon grumbled. "But, since we're all girls together, I guess we'd better help her if he ever goes completely insane."

"Oh, here he comes now," Saria whispered. "Good evening, Captain."

"Do either of you know the Black Bandit's real name?" Flynn asked them right off the bat.

"Uh, no, sir," Malon answered. "We know him only by his pseudonym. Why do you want to know?"

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, Malon, but if you could describe him to me, how would you?"

"He has the softest blond hair, and the deepest blue eyes, and he's so muscular, and tall, and handsome and just so amazing I can't stand it!!" Malon squealed, giggling with excitement.

Flynn gasped. "Those are the exact words that Zel.... The Princess used to describe ... her lover."

"Her lover, eh?" Malon asked, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face. She and Saria exchanged glances. "Captain, do you think that she's been fooling around with the Black Bandit?"

The pirate's fists clenched. "I'm not quite sure. Although I will know soon enough. I am sure that her fiance will come soon to reclaim her. If this man is really a man at all, he will come as well." Flynn started to sweat, but smiled to hide his true feelings. "We will see if we wait."

After nodding at them shortly and uneasily, he awkwardly walked away.

"Say, Captain!" Saria called after him. "You haven't been arousing that girl's honorable intentions, have you?"

"Honorable?" he asked. Chuckling, he walked away.

"Hmmm..." Malon murmured. She sighed and picked up her mop. "I don't like the sound of that."

-------Meanwhile, on Kishik's Ship-------

"So tell me, Link," Darunia said. "How do you plan on finding Flynn? Seeing as how we're in the ocean and the ocean is a very large place."

"Oh, I can smell 'im," Link answered calmly.

Darunia stared at Link. "Smell him? What kind of idiocy is that?!"

"Ah, don't get yourself worked up into a dither," Link laughed. "I'm a pirate. I'm also a gypsy. I was born with an innate sense of tracking, finding, and destroying. Ha ha! How do you think I've always managed to find my enemies before?"

"Uh...."

"Don't answer that. But you just lead this ship where I tell you, and you needn't be concerned about a single thing."

"I'm not concerned," Darunia snorted. "I just want to make sure that you get where you want and don't waste your time. Or my time. I realize how crucial this mission is to you, so I just want to .... you know, confirm that you really do know what you're doing."

"So kind of you to care," Link chuckled. "But as I said, you have not a thing to be worried about."

"Okay..."

----------Later That Night-------

Zelda lay in her bed, shivering. It was very cold, and no matter how much she was covered, she never seemed able to be warm enough. It took several hours for her to fall asleep. But when she did, not much good came out of it.

She dreamt that she was standing on the very tip of a cliff. Before her stood a massive army, led by Ganondorf, someone she had forgotten about in the past few events of the week. He smirked at her with a sinister grunt, and Zelda cringed.

The Princess looked down at the long fall below her, and saw one man standing on the ground. He looked up at her, with his arms out, as if prepared to catch her. Of course it was hard to tell for sure, but she was nearly positive it was Link.

Then Ganon strode towards her. "I'm giving you one last chance, Princess."

"I told you, I won't!" she hissed, spitting at his feet.

Ganon stared at the ground a moment, chuckling quietly. Then in one swift moment, his hand was on her neck, and he had risen her several feet above the ground. "Come again, my dear?"

"Please--stop!" she choked, her hands vainly pulling at his single one, that gripped her so tightly. "Please!"

Flynn, who happened to be strolling about the boat, jumped when he heard screams coming from inside Zelda's room.

"No, I won't!! I'm not going to! Stop it, I--I--!"

Five seconds later, Flynn had knocked the lock off of her door and charged into the room. "Princess? What's--" To his surprise, she was alone in the room. He had expected to see another person pestering her or something, but she only lay writhing in her bed.

In her dream, Zelda was dropped back to the hard ground. "To think you would have the nerve to talk back," Ganon sneered. "Filthy wench!" He swiftly brought his foot down on her arm, and when he brought it back up again, she cringed and brought the limb close to her body.

Then he continued to relentlessly beat her.

"Stop, stop, please!" she moaned.

The very worried Flynn rushed to her bedside, but was afraid to touch her, scared that she might wake up and get the wrong idea. "Zelda, Zelda, please wake up!!" he said in an urgent, quiet voice.

Malon and Saria happened to pass by the room at that moment--precisely the wrong time. The red-head put an arm out to stop her friend, and they both listened to:

"Get off me! Get off, you animal--I can't breathe!"

"I can't believe that bloody man!" Malon growled. "Well, we agreed to watch over that girl if he ever tried to make an advance, so we'd better do something about this!"

"Zelda, wake up!" Flynn said, going to desperate measures and reaching for her hand. Then the Princess let out a loud wail, and suddenly grabbed the pirate, clutching on to him as if his life dependend on it.

"He's going to kill me!" she sobbed. "Link, he's going to kill me!"

"What--what--what the--?!"

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE CREEP!!" Saria shouted, bursting into the room with a large .... hammer in hand. She whacked Flynn on the back, causing him to slide off the bed. "HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"SO I'M ONE OF THE MEN, AM I?!" Malon screamed, getting him with a chair. "THIS'LL TEACH YOU!"

"PICKING ON AN INNOCENT PRINCESS, WHY YOU--"

"YOU HAVE ME, I AM WOMAN, YOU KNOW--!"

By now, Zelda had woken up. She was shaking terribly, and then noticed that Malon and Saria were beating the crap out of Flynn. "Girls, what're you doing?"

"Don't worry, Princess," Malon said. "We're taking care of him for you. Women have to stick together, and I don't like it when pirates take advantage of prisoners. It just ain't right."

"Take advantage...what in heaven's name are you talking about?" the very confused Zelda asked.

"Well ... isn't that what he was doing?" Saria asked.

"No, I don't even know how he got into my room," Zelda answered, rubbing her head. "I was having a nightmare ..."

"Oy. A nightmare!" Malon sighed, putting down her chair. She lent Flynn a hand to help him stand up, then said, "Wait a minute! Why was he in your arms then?"

"In my arms?" Zelda breathed. "What're you ...."

"You called me Link," Flynn said, eyeing her warily. "I don't think you knew what you were doing ...."

"Of course she didn't, she was dreaming," Saria said.

"Uh.... I'm gonna go," Flynn muttered, his voice cracked. He continued to stare at Zelda, then stumbled backwards out of the room.

The Princess watched him leave, then nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I certainly feel stupid," Malon sighed. She grabbed her chair, then said, "C'mon, Saria. Let's let the Princess have some peace and quiet."

Once they left, Zelda continued to stare dully before her, sitting up in her bed. Silent tears formed their way down her face. She was gratefully for the heavy robe she had worn to bed, otherwise Flynn might've ....

Zelda shook her head and buried herself deep in the covers of her bed. She would think about all this in the morning.

-----------Author's Note-----------

How you like it? I hope it was okay...please just tell me in your reviews!


	9. Gypsies Tramps and Thieves

A/N: woot woot!! another chapter of this story! just so you all know, a new character is introduced here ... even though I think this is ending soon...!

----------------------

The next morning, the Princess awoke to the sound of swords clashing and loud voices screaming battle cries. She sat up with a start when she heard the sound of a canon blasting through the air.

"What the--"

Her question was cut short when she saw a complete stranger slip into her bedroom and dive into the closet. Zelda could hear the woman's heavy breathing and could almost feel her heart beat.

"Um...excuse me?" Zelda asked timidly, getting out of bed in only a skimpy pink night gown.

The woman stuck her head out of the closet and gasped. "Beggin' your pardon, madam. Oh dear, you must be the Princess that Flynn was talkin' about, aren't you? I can tell because he gave you this bedroom." She inhaled deeply. "The bedroom he used to give ME!! The filthy sewer rat!!"

"I'm sorry, I'm only a prisoner on this ship," Zelda said quietly, pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Now I'm at a disadvantage--you know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Oh, sorry," the woman said, stepping out of the closet completely. She extended a thin hand and said, "My name's Nabooru."

"Nabooru?" Zelda repeated, shaking her hand briefly. "You look like a .... are you a Gerudo?"

"Ugh, I am, and not proud of it," Nabooru sighed. "You'll notice that's why I decided to convert to pirating. I couldn't stand being constantly compared to that Ganondorf fellow, so I thought I could get my own nasty reputation by becoming a pirate. Good thinking, eh?"

"Yes, um...what exactly are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"I wanted to come check up on Flynn, he's an old friend of mine," Nabooru answered. "Then what do I find out? He's gone and kidnapped a member of the royal family, and for what? For the Triforce, no less! I mean really, how ridiculous is that? We pirates don't _need_ a Triforce when we can scare the living daylights out of any rational being. So that's my band out there, battling Flynn's. Most likely this will be something we look back on and laugh at; but it's a pretty heated fight out there now. I came in here to hide, if you don't mind."

"Oh, uh, no," Zelda stammered.

"Thank you," Nabooru said with a gracious bow. Then she stole away back into the closet.

Zelda then turned her attention to the door as she heard a knock. "Princess?" came Flynn's recognizable voice. "Are you decent?"

"Uh--"

"Good; this is terribly important," Flynn said, stepping inside even though Zelda had never answered him. He stopped dead at the sight of her. She stared back at him and blushed deeply, not realizing until a moment later that she was hardly wearing anything.

The Princess was about to dive back into her bed, when she saw Nabooru's arm sticking out of the closet, a cerulean dress in her hand. Zelda clenched her teeth and took it, then turned around and put it on (all this was done with Flynn watching her, wearing a rather odd expression on his face).

"Thank you," Zelda said to the closet.

Nabooru's hand gave her a thumb's up, then went back into the closet.

"I see you, you wench!" Flynn roared, getting out his blade and wrenching open the closet door. "What're you doing in the Princess's room?!"

"I was looking for a place to hide, you fool!" Nabooru snarled, blocking Flynn's sword with her own. "Unlike SOME people I could mention, her highness happens to be a tad bit _understanding!!_"

"Um...I would appreciate it if you could just leave me out of this," Zelda said in a diminutive voice.

"No way!" Nabooru and Flynn said in unison, turning their attention towards her briefly. Then they went back to yelling at each other.

"Pssst! Princess! Down here!" came a quiet voice. Zelda looked down and saw Malon motioning to her from a door in the floor. "C'mere!"

Uneasily, Zelda stepped towards the trap door and followed Malon down a ladder. She suddenly found herself in a bar that she had never seen on the ship before (of course, she had never been below docks, so this wasn't surprising).

"Gimme a whiskey," Malon told their bartender. "Gingerale on the side." She slapped his arm gently. "And don't be stingy, baby."

Zelda stared at Malon (who had been randomly speaking in a Swedish accent), then waited for her to say something.

"I cannot believe that Nabooru had to show up _now_, of all times," Malon sighed.

"Uh, who exactly _is _she?" Zelda asked. "I mean, I know she's an ex-Gerudo and a pirate, and I know she knew Flynn previously .... but what else? I mean, were she and Flynn ever just more than friends?"

"Were they!" Malon laughed hoarsley. "You ain't never seen a more devoted pair than those two. But then there was the day she went to him and told him she was seeing another guy, he got ticked, and they broke up and have been in a rather tumultuos relationship ever since."

"Oh my," Zelda said, putting a hand to her lips. For a moment she had felt a pang of jealousy, then felt it pass. What was she thinking, anyway? She had Link!

"Yeah, you said it," Malon snorted, as the bartender gave her her drink. "As for me, personally, I think the old flame's still there. Otherwise they wouldn't get into such heated arguments. Saria, however, thinks they were destined for break up. And, uh, speaking of Saria..." She nodded her head to the left. "Look over there."

Zelda saw Saria standing with her elbow resting on an old piano. A one legged man sat at the instrument, and was plunking away.

"I know a man named the Black bandit / he's smooth, and strong, and quick," Saria sang.

"I'm going to take out your lungs, your lungs, and fry them up on a stick," Malon muttered, stirring her drink. Zelda stifled a laugh and tried not to make eye contact with Saria through the rest of her song.

"Did you like the ditty? I wrote it myself," Saria informed Zelda and Malon, joining them at the bar.

"It was very original," Zelda said lamely, feigning a serious look. "I'm sure that the Black Bandit would love that ode."

"That reminds me," Malon said. "Flynn was talking to Saria and I the other day about a certain man he thinks you fancy."

"Oh...really?"

"Yup," Saria answered. "So we're just going to ask you straight out what he's like, if you don't mind."

"As a matter of fact, I think I do mind," Zelda sniffed. "You people are constantly barging into my private life, asking me things that I..." She cut off when Malon calmly took a dagger from its place on her belt. Zelda stared at her a moment, then said, "Well, I guess if you _really_ want to know..."

"Oh, we do," Malon assured her, putting the weapon back in place. "What with Saria's singing and Redbeard's 'faerie tales,' I'd say a Princess's love life would make far better entertainment."

"Hey, you just insulted me!" Saria cried.

"Shut up, let the Princess start," Malon said. "Do tell us about this guy."

"Um .... well... I don't really know where to start--"

"Would you say he's handsome beyond all reason?" Saria asked her.

"Well, yes."

"Braver than what's good for him?" Malon inquired.

"I guess you could say that, yes."

"Blue eyes that remind you of the ocean every time you look into them?" the female pirates questioned simultaneously.

"You know, this is getting a little creepy," Zelda said, trying to look at them both at the same time (she was sitting inbetween them). "How is it you know him so well?"

"Let's just say we have a hunch as to who you're talking about," Malon said before ordering another drink.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Flynn gave us his guess the other night," Saria told her. "He thinks you're in love with the Black Bandit."

"The..."

"Yes, the Black Bandit," Malon said. "You'll remember us talking about him, I'm sure. He's the most famous pirate of the seven seas, woman! Dashing and daring, courageous and caring, blah blah blah. Flynn apparently asked you and then us for a description of our dream man, and we all sort of came up with the same answer. In conclusion I would like to state that you do indeed have a thing for our Black Bandit."

"This is just a tad hard to comprehend," Zelda said, putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, it could just be a hangover," Saria said, patting the Princess on the back.

"Saria, I don't drink."

"Oh. Well, never mind, then." Saria turned around when she saw a bit of light come in from the ceiling. She grinned and tapped Malon, saying, "Look who it is."

Flynn and Nabooru had come down through the "trap" door and were now walking towards the three of them.

"So, you two kissed and made up yet?" Malon joked.

"Made up, yes," Nabooru said. "Kissed, not on your life."

"Hey Nabooru, since you're here, could you tell your ruffians to leave my piano alone?!" Saria asked. "They're destroying it, and at the rate they're going, we'll have to get a new one soon! And I don't know if you knew this already, but it's tiring to lug a piano onto a ship after you've looted a town!"

"All right," Nabooru sighed, walking over to her crewmates.

"So Captain, what exactly did you two talk about up there?" Saria asked.

"You don't need to know," Flynn growled. "But if you two don't mind, I would like a word with the Princess alone."

"Fine," Malon muttered as she and Saria got off their seats. They walked over towards the piano and began to start arguing with Nabooru's men.

"I've a confession to make, your highness," Flynn whispered in a strangely uncharacteristically quiet tone. "During the past few days, I have forgotten the reason why I brought you upon this ship."

"You--you did?" Zelda asked in disbelief. For the entire time she had been on the ship, she had always thought of the Triforce, and wondered when he would demand the information of its whereabouts. But then she realized he had never even brought it up since the night she'd been kidnapped.

"It wasn't until I was talking with Nabooru just now that I realized what a fool I have been," the pirate continued. "The Triforce, I feel, could bring me no further power than I already have. You see, being a pirate, my desire is _not_ to rule the world. I only derive pleasure from scaring people half to death and stealing treasure from their cities. I could see before that the Triforce was a treasure of Hyrule, and that was the only reason I desired it."

Zelda stared at Flynn as he thought; thought of what he should say next. The Princess was not really sure she could piece together everything he was saying.

Flynn sighed. "I've made a terrible mistake, highness. I've taken something I never should have; hoping for something I shall never get. Hyrule without its Princess is like an oyster shell without an oyster in it," he said. He glanced at Zelda for a moment, then said, "but I can see it is that gypsy Link who has the pearl."

Zelda gulped quietly and looked away. Did he expect her her to say something? Nothing was coming to mind ... and how was she supposed to respond to a comment like that, anyway? She took a lame stab, however and began, "I .... uh, you ..."

"Your fate now lies in my hands," Flynn said in the same calm voice. "If I so wished, I could have you. Easily. But if I feel I am chasing after nothing but a dream and lust for riches, I shall return you home." He stood awkwardly and looked down at her. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to spend the rest of the day in my quarters thinking it over. Please do not come knocking, for I wish not to be disturbed." He made a genteel bow, then clambered back up the steps and through the trap door.

The Princess watched him leave. Over the ruckus of the bar, she could hear his footsteps treading across the floor above her. After a few moments of staring silently at the ceiling, small tears stung her eyes. Zelda rested her face in her arms, laying them on the bar's counter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, miss," the bartender advised her, wiping out a glass. "You don't know what could be on there."

"_Leave me alone!!_" she sobbed, apparently not caring about the disgustingly dirty surface she was on. "I want to be alone!"

"Oh, no you don't," laughed Malon, coming back to her. "Geez, Princess, what's got you so worked up? I ain't never seen a royal cry before."

"It's my love life, if you must know!" Zelda answered. "I'm all in a confused mess right now, so if you don't mind, I'd like to be left al--"

"Hey, Saria!" Malon yelled. "C'mere for another fantastic episode of the private life of Princess Zelda!" She turned back to the princess, who had lifted her head and was glaring at Malon darkly. "Go on, don't be shy. Tell us what Flynn just said."

"_That_ is between he and I," Zelda told her roughly. "And I am not going to repeat it, because I don't think he'd want me to."

"Well, all I know for sure is that he really likes you," Malon said. "But you are feeling guilty because you're not sure if you really like him or not. I mean, he's a pirate, so you shouldn't like him--and besides that, you feel a deep love for this 'other guy' and you feel terribly ashamed that you think you might like Flynn. Then of course, there's your fiancee, who could walk off a bridge for all you care. So the final decision you must make is whether or not you want to stay with the gypsy or with the Captain."

Zelda stared at her. "You read me just like a book!"

"Yeah, I've been around," Malon laughed. "But if you'd like, I'll give you some woman-to-woman advice: whatever you do, _don't_ stick with Flynn."

"To be honest, I really wasn't considering it," Zelda said semi-honestly.

"Mmm, okay," Malon said, not really believing her. "But I'll tell you anyway, let you sleep on it. Flynn becomes insanely jealous or angry pretty easily. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I want to to know about this girl Marin he used to be in love with. One night he found her drunk, and she was necking with his first mate. So the first mate gets thrown overboard. Marin, on the other hand, had her head cut off by Flynn himself. If you've ever wondered what the red stain is on the deck railing on starboard side--it's her blood."

"That's horrible!" Zelda cried, remembering the stain clearly in her mind. "He killed her? He chopped off her head??"

"Yup," Malon sighed. "That was no happy day. But then of course, if the woman's a natural-born fighter, she won't go as easy. Flynn's spent time with some lady pirates, but they usually escape his wrath. But in some cases, being with Flynn can just turn you into a first-rate kook."

Malon and Zelda both glanced over at Nabooru, who was busy trying to balance her sword on her tongue and play the piano with her elbows at the same time.

"I see what you mean," Zelda said.

"Yeah. So if I were you, just be careful around Flynn when you're alone together, okay? I don't want anyone getting hurt, ok?"

"Um... all right..." Zelda said nervously. Malon patted her on the shoulder and then walked away. '_Oh, my dear Link!_' Zelda thought to herself. _How could I have betrayed you for even just a moment? I feel so awful...so guilty! If I ever see him again, he must know how much I still love him_.

----------------------

A/N: yeah, thats it so far. please review and let moi know what you think!


	10. Battle To The Finish

A/N: yes, this story has been at last updated! and this chapter is really long, just to let you know. heh, heh, it was fun to write! well, don't let me distract you. go on and read this, if you please.

-------------------------------------

"No...monkeys took my money......eat the pine sauce! The penguins are--"

"Darunia! Wake up!" Link shouted to his sleep-talking shipmate.

The rock guy awoke with a start. "Wha...oh, sorry, Link. Was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Yes. About money stealing monkeys, pine sauce, and penguins."

"Wow. Jack's right, I gotta lay off the booze."

Link sighed with annoyance. "Quick, you imbecile, to the helm! There's a ship off yonder! Right north-west of us!"

With a gasp, Darunia leapt off his butt and towards the helm. "By Davy Jones, you're right! Do you think that could be Flynn's ship?"

"I don't know." Link got a telescope and put it to his eye. After a moment, he grunted with annoyance and threw down the instrument. "It's not his ship. There's not a mermaid on the bow."

"Maybe we should go to them anyway," Darunia suggested. "Perhaps they've seen his ship go by."

"I suppose there's a good chance of that being the case," Link said. "We might as well go for it. Steer towards that ship, Darunia."

"Okay."

"HEY! LOOK!" Link suddenly shouted, as they got closer to their destination.

"What is it?"

"There are _two _ships over there! One of them is directly behind the one we just spotted! How odd! Quick, hand me that telescope!"

"Um, Link--"

"That's it! It's the Pirate's ship! Ha, ha! Hurry, Darunia! We're practically there!"

"Hey, give me that telescope a minute," Darunia said, reaching out a hand. Link gave him the device, and he briefly looked through it. "Good Goddesses, Link! I knew it! I _knew _it!"

"What, what is it?"

"Gerudos," Darunia groaned, handing his captain back the telescope. "Geez, you know what that means, don't you?"

"Um...no, not really."

"It means Nabooru is probably there! She's the only Gerudo I know who started her own pirate colony! Didn't you have a fling with her once?"

"What?! A fling? With Nabooru? Are you insane?" Link asked incredulously. "That woman's tried to kill me more than once! She..." Realization suddenly dawned on his face. "Oh. Well, that's not good that she's right here."

"Should I steer around it, then?" Darunia asked.

Link folded his arms and thought for a moment. "No."

"_No_?" Darunia repeated, wondering if he'd heard right. "So you actually _want _to go towards the ship of a woman who wants you dead?"

"She has every reason for wanting me dead," Link informed him. "I killed her best friend a very long time ago."

"I didn't know you killed him," Darunia said. "I didn't think you were the killing type ... are you?"

"No, I didn't mean to kill him," Link sighed. "I thought I had him beat in our little sword fight; I thought he'd given up. I was just going to give his stomach a stab to teach him a lesson, but no ... he had to be macho and brave, give it a last try. So he stood up when I wasn't expecting it, and my sword went right through his chest."

"Ouch, what a terrible story," Darunia said. "What a dumb kid. But couldn't Nabooru see that it wasn't your fault?"

"Well, not really," Link said, rolling his eyes. "She came out of her room just in time to see me pulling my weapon out from his dead body. Not a nice sight. In fact, if it hadn't been for some of my allies, she probably would've killed me then and there. I have no doubt in her skill."

"How many other times has she tried to kill you?"

"Um...two, I think. In one situation, she tracked me down and found me in a bar. If it hadn't been for the intervening manager of the place and his stool that knocked her out, I could've been in deep trouble. Then the time after that, she found me in an inn I was staying at. She burst through the window at three in the morning and tried to attack me then. The only problem was that she was horribly drunk, and she said she could see four of me. Luckily for me, she kept attacking the mirages. So after all that, I decided it was time for a new identity, and that's when I became a gypsy."

"Ah," Darunia said. "How clever of you."

"Yes, but I suppose I need to face Nabooru head-on this time," Link muttered. "I'll give her her chance for revenge, and teach her a thing or two at the same time."

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?" Darunia inquired.

"A little," Link decided. "By now, vengence is not the only thing on her mind. She is annoyed with me. In fact, I think she's more annoyed than she is bent on revenge. But I won't kill her. I would never kill her."

"Why not?"

"I respect her too much."

Darunia groaned. "You pirate people can be so infuriatingly noble sometimes."

"Sorry," Link apologized with a shrug. "It's in my blood." His eyes suddenly widened and he jumped. "Oh, quick! Help me with the anchor!"

After locking the helm in place, Darunia followed Link to the anchor. "Hmm, this could be difficult," the former observed.

"Well, c'mon!" Link said. "We've got to move it!"

But alas, even with the combined strength of the two, they could not move the anchor. And, slowly but surely, their ship was moving away from the Gerudos.

"What the--look!" Darunia shouted.

Link looked up, and gasped in shock. Gerudos from the other ship were swinging onto theirs (via rope). Swords in their teeth, they slowly approached Link and Darunia, wearing rather menacing expressions. Then, they all grabbed the anchor, and managed to throw it overboard with one heave.

"Wow. Well, that was surpring," Darunia remarked.

"Um...should we be suspicious about this?" Link asked the Gerudos.

"No," one of them answered. "We had orders from our leader to stop any ship that comes by."

"Why, how handy!" Link declared. "Thanks for helping, gentlemen. We couldn't really get this anchor off ourselves, and we so wanted to stop."

"Where's the rest of your crew?" the same pirate asked.

"This is all the crew I have," Link said, pointing to Darunia (who smiled and waved). "You see, we borrowed this ship from ... from a good friend of mine. And naturally, his crew didn't trust a scallywag like me, and so they--"

"Hey!!" another Gerudo interrupted. "You're the Black Bandit!"

"Keen observation, my good fellow," Link said with a smirk, giving a quick bow. "How may I help you?"

"Quick, bring him to the leader!" the first Gerudo said. The men slowly advanced towards him.

"You don't have to press gang me," Link said. "I go willingly. Where upon your ship is this leader of yours?"

"She's not on _our _ship at the moment," the pirate said. "She's on Flynn's. They're having a... um, they're having a discussion about their current relationship."

"Uh-huh. Well, I guess I'm off to Flynn's ship, then!" Link said cheerily. "Good-bye, all, see you later."

"Hold on a minute, you," said a Gerudo. "We're coming."

"And me, too!" Darunia said.

"Oh, well, okay then."

--Meanwhile, On Flynn's Ship--

"By JOVE!" shouted Malon, looking through a telescope. "Saria, look! Another ship! Right straight next to Nabooru's!"

"How odd," Saria remarked, putting a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. "I wonder who it could be?"

"I'm trying to find that out, using this telescope," Malon said, scanning the ship. "But I don't see anyone... oh, hold on. There are some of Nabooru's men ... with a giant rock, and they're coming this way..."

"Um, a rock?" Saria questioned (the rock being Darunia, of course).

Suddenly, Malon let out a scream of delight and jumped up and down on the spot. "Saria! Saria! SARIA!"

"What is it??"

"It's the Black Bandit! Oh my _Goddesses_, he's here!"

Both of them shrieked and scurried to their room to make sure they looked dignified and presentable.

"Good heavens, I wonder what's gotten into them?" Zelda asked a loud, staring after Malon and Saria.

"I don't know," Nabooru said, picking up the telescope Malon had carelessly tossed aside. She looked through it. "Blast it; that red-headed idiot's gone and broken the lens! I'd better go fix this; I'll be right back."

"Uh, okay," Zelda said uneasily. She sighed wistfully, watching as Nabooru's men began to get closer. _Honestly, what's so great about that?_ the Princess thought, boredly resting her chin in her hands as she leaned on her elbows on the deck railing. _It's not like we haven't seen them yet_. And that's when Zelda noticed the figure in black among them.

With a small gasp, the Princess straightened and strained to see furthur before her. She remembered what Malon had told her last night: "I would like to state that you do have a thing for our Black Bandit." By saying that, hadn't Malon been implying that this pirate and Link were one and the same? That didn't seem possible.

Zelda watched on breathlessly as Nabooru's crew, Darunia, and Link were just about to swing over onto Flynn's ship via rope.

"Great Goddesses, look!" Darunia cried, as they swung over the water (hundreds of feet below). "It's the Princess!"

Link gasped heavily. "GREAT SCOTT, YOU'RE RIGHT!" He turned scarlet when a smile of recognition dawned on her face.

"It's funny, it's like she almost knew it was you," Darunia said.

"Good morning, milady!" Link called out, saluting her brightly. Of course, this wasn't a very smart thing to do--hanging on a rope with only one hand.

"Hey, Link!" Darunia shouted.

"What--_aahh!_"

Unfortunately, this is about the time Link lost his grip on the rope he was holding on to. Darunia and the other men landed safely on Flynn's ship as he plummeted to the icy waters below him.

"Great balls of fire!" Zelda cried, running over to the general direction where her lover had fallen. Dreading what she might see, she peered cautiously over the rail.

"Do you see him?" Darunia asked.

"No!" she answered in horror. "Oh Goddesses, where is he??"

"Um, you two'd best look over there," said one of Nabooru's men, pointing to the plank. "You'll find what you were looking for."

Darunia and Zelda both glanced at the plank, and noticed eight gloved fingers barely holding on to the end. They heard a grunt, then saw Link miraculously swing himself up onto the narrow board, finishing his stunt with a gracious bow.

"I ought to have known, you old scallywag," Darunia said with a grin. "But really, pulling a stunt like that on your poor Princess, just to show off."

"I really ought to slap you," Zelda said with mock anger as Link sauntered onto the ship. "Tricking me like that, have you no shame?"

"Pirates never have shame, dear Princess," Link said, removing his black mask. "But I must know how is it that you, um ... found me out?"

"Well, let's just say a couple of lady pirates aboard this ship happened to know about you. The Black Bandit, that is. They described you to me, and I put together the pieces and just concluded that you were Link."

She caught him by surprise by putting her arms around him in a wanting embrace; rubbing her cheek against his neck. "Mmm..."

"Uh, your highness?" Link said wearily, standing there limply.

"Go on, you big lummox!" Darunia cried. "Kiss her, or something! You've been seraching day and night for her, and now you just _stand_ there like a coward?! C'mon, what kind of man ARE you??"

"I know you'll think me stupid for asking, but may I kiss you?" Link asked timidly into her ear.

"You needn't ask," Zelda laughed. "Isn't that what we've both been waiting for, anyway? Goddesses, you're tense!"

"I just can't believe my luck at having found you," Link said. "My little Princess."

For a brief moment, their lips met in a timorous kiss. Darunia let out a loud noise of disappointment, causing Link to possessively pull Zelda closer to him and kiss her passionately.

She whispered his name in delight, clutching his shirt as he semi-savagely claimed her lips. Link hesitated as he came upon the top of her neck. "What is it?" Zelda whispered, gently stroking his back.

"These gloves," he responded, briefly pulling himself out of her embrace and removing the offending attire. "I could not really ... erm, feel you with them on."

"Oh," she whispered, delicately leaning foward and kissing his ear.

Link softly traced her jaw line when she drew back, and she smiled at him. Her eyes brimming with tears, Zelda said, "I do really think I love you."

"Good to know," he whispered back with a grin. "Because I'd hate to have wasted all my time and energy on finding you once more ... and I do truly believe that I would be lost without you."

"This is so sappy," muttered one of Nabooru's crewmembers.

"It is not!" protested Darunia, wiping away a tear. "Any of you brutes have a handkerchief handy?"

"Oh my Din!" came a loud cry from behind the lot of them. "It's the Black Bandit! Mask-less! Oh, Malon, come look!"

The speaker was, of course, Saria. Giddy with excitement, she and Malon ran towards Link, both of them dressed in their Sunday best. "What an attractive man!" Malon sighed dreamily.

"Um..." he said uneasily, his arms still loosely around Zelda.

"I've never seen you without your mask on!" Saria said shyly. "How handsome you are! Why on earth did you take it off, though?"

"To do this," Link said grumpily. He turned dramatically to his right and held Zelda in a dip over his knee, then proceeded to ardently kiss her once more. Her hands went up to caress his face, as his tongue carefully penetrated her open mouth.

"Oh, you _are_ scandalous!" Zelda cried with delight, pulling away from him with an embarrassed expression.

All color drained out of Saria and Malon's formerly bright and cheery faces. They stared at the two lovers before them.

"Hello?" Darunia said, waving a hand in front of their eyes. "HellooooOOoo? Hm, it looks like nobody's home."

"The Black Bandit..." Saria whispered. "He's a...a..."

"A complete dog!" Malon cried, giggling flirtatiously. "Kiss me next, please!"

"No, me!" Saria whined. "I saw you first!"

"Blimey, men like red-heads better, Saria!" Malon barked. "No one's ever even heard of a _green-_head until they saw you!"

"It makes me exotic!" Saria retorted. "And interesting, which is more than anyone could ever say for you, you run-of-the-mill slut!"

Malon gasped in disbelief. "You little wretch, take that back!"

"It's true!" Saria taunted. "You've had affairs with every member of this crew, everyone knows!"

"Well that's because they like me better!" Malon shouted. "Who'd want to spend the night with a crummy little forest imp like you?!"

Saria flushed green. "Take that BACK!"

"You take back what you said first!" Malon yelled, taking a mop and whacking Saria with it.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Saria shrieked.

And with that, she began to chase Malon around the deck with a large barrel in hand. Link and Zelda stared after them.

"Who were they?" Link asked slowly.

"The only women on this ship," Zelda answered simply.

"Mm, that makes sense," Darunia said, nodding.

"What's the disturbance out there?" Flynn asked, sticking his head out of his cabin's doors. He froze when he saw Link standing only about a dozen yards away, holding Zelda in his arms.

"What, couldn't you hear?" Link asked sarcastically. "Your uh, female crewmembers have been squealing all morning about the Black Bandit's arrival. Sorry, were you asleep? You look tired, and well...that's the only reason I can think up for your having not understood the ruckus out here."

"You sleazy scum, get your hands off the Princess!" Flynn barked menacingly. He drew his sword and pointed it at his opponent.

"No," Link answered simply.

Flynn's eyes widened in rage and he turned red. "Such insolence!! I said for you to get your hands off her!!"

"And I said no!" Link replied, his voice raising a little bit. "A filthy sea dog such as yourself cannot understand an emotion such as love, Flynn. But I've come a long way to get Zelda back, and I'm not going to let go now just because a skinny little coward told me to, you hear me?!"

"Link, don't talk that way," Zelda begged quietly, feeling bad for Flynn.

"What did you call me?" Flynn asked, turning (if possible) redder.

"A skinny little coward!" Link repeated, releasing Zelda in spite of himself. "In all the meetings I've had with you, you've been to cowardly to use your own sword, risk your own life! Why, it makes me sick. You call yourself a man!"

"Link please!" Zelda said. She remembered that cold night not too long ago, when Flynn had unraveled his life's story to her. The story of how he was constantly teased during his "nice" stage for being a goody-goody coward.

"Why are you defending him??" Link asked.

"Because...oh, Link, because--"

"Because she doesn't love you," Flynn growled. "She's been infatuated with me ever since she's been on my ship."

"It's true," Malon said, stopping by them temporarily (for Saria was not far behind). "Why, only yesterday the Princess was telling me that she was tired of waiting for you and decided she'd rather stay with Flynn."

"You little animal!" Zelda screamed.

"Oh, now _you're_ getting on my case, too?" Malon asked.

"Wonder why!" Zelda said, picking up a nearby bucket and heaving it at Malon. Coincidentally, Saria had thrown her barrel at the same moment, and Malon was basically hit from both sides. Eyes rolling back, she fell with a loud clump.

"Oh, Malon!" Saria gasped. "I'm sorry!"

"She's unconscious, you idiot," Zelda said.

"Well what'd _you_ attack her for?!" Saria asked.

"She accused me of being disloyal to Link!" Zelda answered before realizing that she shouldn't have said that to Saria.

"Well she was RIGHT!" Saria yelled. "Master Link, you ain't got any need for a naughty Princess like that who ... who has dirty dreams at night of the Cap'n here, and who'd cheat on you in an instant!"

"Stop this at once!" Link shouted. "I'll not have a wench such as you attacking the dignity of the Princess of Hyrule! Take back that insult, or I will have to cut your throat!"

"We're only trying to save you from her wicked, wicked ways, Sir!" Malon protested (having just gotten up). "She toys with men, you could ask our own Captain. Only last night she was--"

"Would you stop?!" Zelda interrupted. She turned to Link. "Dear, you've got to listen to me, you've got to believe what I'm going to say to you--"

"Don't take another step closer to him!" Flynn said, his voice cracking.

"Let her finish!" Link said, staring down Flynn. "What is it, highness?"

"I...I .... where's Prince Kishik?" she asked breathlessly. "That _is_ his ship, is it not? I recognize the self-portrait on the side of him."

"Who?" Link asked. "Oh! Oh, you mean uh, the thingy... well, you see, we happened to meet by chance on an island not too far from here. Yes, uh ... when we told him our of quest--"

"Who's we?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, allow me to introduce my friend Darunia," Link said, stepping aside and gesturing towards the rock man.

"Your highness," Darunia said, sweeping into as graceful a bow as he could.

"Anyway, when he found out what our goal was, Prince Kishik gladly obliged and gave us his ship."

Zelda folded her arms and stared at him. Link sighed and rolled his eyes.

"All right, it was a little bit more complex than that. First, I had to break out of jail. Then I swam to an island, met Darunia, and we waited for a ship to come by. Eventually we tricked Kishik into thinking you were on the island, and we were some of Flynn's crew. Anyway, after a bit of talking, we managed to get his ship from him. So the two of us kept going the direction he'd been sailing in, and soon we came here."

"I see."

"Um...that's what you wanted to ask me about?" Link asked.

"Well, um...look," Zelda whispered. She sighed and took Link's hands. "There hasn't been a minute that's gone by for me that I haven't thought of you at least once... I even dreamed about you now and then. I never had a dream about him." She nodded behind her at Flynn. "It's just that... he acted so nice and genteel towards me. So unlike I had been expecting."

"_He_ was being nice to you?" Link asked. "Zelda, did he do anything to you?"

"Oh, no!" Zelda cried. "He didn't! It was... it was me, Link. I just felt so awful for him, and I knew he had to be lonely, and I felt heartsick for him a little. And I thought maybe I loved him."

"_Loved_ him?" Link asked, yanking his hands out of her grip.

"Link, not like that," Zelda objected gently. "Loved him like a sister would a brother. You've always been the only one for me."

Biting his lip, Link looked back up at her. _If only she wouldn't look at me this way, I'd have a much easier time of not being biased_ _here_. "Zelda, I wanna believe you."

"Then believe me," Zelda said quickly, sliding into his arms. "They're all just jealous, that's why they're saying all those untrue things about me."

"It was good of you to tell me how you felt about ...um, Flynn," Link said rather uncomfortably. "I mean, you might've tried denying any feeling at all, but you're honest. I respect that in people."

"I'm sure you do," Zelda said sincerely.

"As _touching_ as this all is," Flynn said through clenched teeth, "I'm afraid I'll have to challenge you to a duel, Link."

"You dare challenge me?" Link asked. "I, good man, have never before lost a fight. Are you sure?"

"Sure that you're going to regret ever coming here!" Flynn responded.

"Okay," Link said. He put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm."

"What is it?!" Flynn asked. "Come on, draw your sword!"

"Patience, fellow, patience," Link said. "I'm only trying to decide something here. I've already made up my mind that I will not kill you, but I'm wondering how to go about fighting you. I don't want to insult your talent--or Zelda--by going _too_ easy on you, but I don't want to be too hard, either."

"That does it, you mutinous dog!" Flynn roared. He charged at Link, sword drawn.

Frowning, Link raised his boot and slammed it down on Flynn's weapon, pinning it to the wooden floor. "Tsk, tsk, captain!" Link said, as Flynn struggled to remove his sword from underneath Link's foot. "That is _no _way to start a fight." He held out his hand sideways, still staring at Flynn. "My glove, Darunia."

Darunia picked up one of Link's gloves and handed it to him. "Thank you." Link took the glove and sharply slapped Flynn across the face with it. "Perhaps you can learn some manners whilst you fight me."

"Oh Link, that was unfair!" Zelda said.

"Dear me, I don't think I can very well please you both!" Link said, turning to face the Princess. "You don't want me to be rude, but I don't want _him_ to be rude. Meanwhile, he doesn't want me to go easy on him. What am I supposed to do?"

"Be a man and release my weapon from your hold!" Flynn barked angrily.

"Oh yes, sorry," Link apologized. He lifted his foot just as Flynn was giving a strenuous yank, causing the captain to fall backwards in shock. "Oh... sorry!"

Flynn furiously brushed red hair out of his eyes and stood up. He could see amusement in his opponent's eyes. "How dare you mock me in front of--!"

"Everyone?" Link offered.

"On guard!"

"But of course."

What followed was a brilliant display of swordsman ship. Parries and thrusts were exchanged, and Link was the unfortunate recipient of a scar on his chest. There was a large bloody sash that had cut diagonally through his shirt.

"Hey, this was new!" he said, inspecting the wound. "Ah, well at least the cut isn't all that deep."

"Oh my Goddesses!" Zelda said, running up to him. "Link, are you all right?"

"The fight is just beginning," Link informed her. He gave her a little tap as a way of asking her to move aside. He then unceremoniously pulled off his shirt. "I guess there's no use for petty things like attire to keep you from getting at my heart, right?"

At that moment, Malon and Saria (who had resumed their cat-and-mouse chase around the deck) screeched to a halt in front of Link. "Holy Din," Malon purred. "What a gorgeous body!"

"Can I touch you?" Saria asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Ummm...."

"GOTCHA!" Malon shouted at Saria, whirling around and crashing a lounge chair over her head. "A ha ha ha ha, that's my revenge for when you hit me with a barrel earlier! That's what you get!"

Saria rubbed her head and scowled. Then she smiled and, turning to Link, said "Make sure you don't put your shirt back on until I get back." Then, to Malon-- "Get back here, you little sea witch!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" came the response, followed by loud, maniacal laughter.

"Let us resume," Link said to Flynn, clearly amused by Malon and Saria's lovesick antics over him.

"Yes, let's," Flynn said darkly, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly.

As Zelda watched their intense fight, she couldn't help grinning and thinking to herself, _Good Goddesses, the girls were right_. _That **is**__a gorgeous body_. She then slapped herself mentally. _What in Nayru's name am I thinking?? Link is in grave danger and I'm busy thinking about how good _..._ looking _..._ he is_. The Princess's thoughts were brought back to earth when she noticed Flynn held a fatal position over Link.

"Any last words?" Flynn breathed, the side of his sword on Link's chest, prepared to slash his throat.

"Just a few," Link said between breaths from his position on the floor.

"Well, what is it?"

Link grinned. "I am not left handed."

"What--"

Taking advantage of his adversary's moment of shock, Link kicked Flynn off him. Then, smiling devilishly, he tossed his sword to his right hand. "I'm ready now."

"Good heavens, he had me scared to death!" Zelda sighed, fanning herself to keep from fainting.

"Say, I know a bloke who used that trick once," Darunia said, mulling it over in his head. He snapped his fingers. "Ah yes! The Dread Pirate Roberts! What a splendid pirate he was, I hear!"

"I heard that wasn't the _real_ Dread Pirate Roberts, though," one of Nabooru's men said. "I mean, the real one didn't use the whole 'I am not left-handed' thing."

"Eh?" Darunia asked. "What do you mean, not the real Roberts?"

"I heard he was merely a farmboy whom Roberts pitied," the man answered. "And the boy took over. 'Course, he abandoned the title to go save his true love or something stupid like that."

"Wow, that's interesting," Darunia said, glancing at Zelda.

"I hate to say this, but I'm afraid that I'm too good for you," Link said, in order to get Flynn madder at him. "You might as well stop now and avoid getting killed."

"I will not die in this battle, and I am going to defeat you!" Flynn yelled.

"Well, I'm just saying that--"

"_Neither of you move!!_" came a voice from behind them. "You scurvy sewage rat, I ought to have killed you years ago!"

Flynn and Link both turned to see Nabooru staring icily at them. Hatred oozed from her aura as she pointed a long sword at them. Then she was at them like lightening, issuing a loud "Yaaah!!!" of a battlecry.

The two enemies stared at each other, trying to figure out which one she was aiming for. But before a decision could be made, Nabooru's sword had pierced the skin of the man she so detested.

--------------------------------

A/N: at last, I have updated! I know that was sort of a little pathetic (especially the part where Link and zelda were re-united) but it's hard, ok?? just review, please, and this story will be finished shortly!


	11. The Three Way Fight

A/N: Oh my gosh, it's been a bit of while since this one was updated. Anyway, I hope you don't find it too anti-climactic or anything. But this story really had to be moving along, so that's my excuse.

-

Flynn fell to the floor with a gasp and a loud clunk. Nabooru's eyes bulged in a frightening way as she slowly drew her sword out from his shoulder.

"Hey, do you mind?" Link asked. "He and I are having a fight, here."

"Exactly," Nabooru hissed. "Flynn is no real match for me, not so long as he has his crew around... with him so wounded, I do not need to engage in useless combat with him. But _you_, Sir 'Black Bandit', or should I say Link, are a much more threatening adversary."

"Thank you," Link said with a short bow. "I take that as a compliment, coming from a swordswoman such as yourself."

"I see that Flynn has already managed to get a cut on you," Nabooru commented, eyeing Link's chest briefly. "Tut, tut. Let your guard down, did you?"

"For a moment," Link admitted, shrugging a shoulder

"A moment is all it takes," Nabooru said, lifting her weapon once more. "You'd better be on your toes with me, Link." She stared him down for a minute or so, then let out another blood-curdling battlecry and lunged at him.

Link barely succeeded in dodging her as the attack had come at surprise. He skidded quickly to the left, allowing her to ran straight past him. Fortunately she was able to come to a stop before slamming into a wall, and she turned to face him again.

"That was bad form, my good woman," Link informed her.

"Shut up about your stupid form, you animal!" she growled. "Prepare yourself this time!" Inhaling deeply, she ran for him again, emitting yet another battlecry, but tripped on her way over Flynn.

"Let...me...finish him off," Flynn panted, on his hands and knees as Nabooru got back to her feet. "I must end my battle ... with him. It is a matter of saving face! Of saving my manhood, my reputation!"

"Manhood, eh?" Nabooru asked, one corner of her mouth turning up in a crooked smirk. She nonchalantly brought up her foot and kicked Flynn hard in the stomach, causing him to grunt and fall on his face once more. The Gerudo jumped over Flynn and slid brilliantly on her back down the newly washed deck. Upon nearly reaching her opponent, she asked, "Ever fancy being a eunuch, Link!"

"**_NO_**!" Zelda, Saria, and Malon cried in unison.

Blanching with disgust, Link slammed his sword down just as Nabooru was bringing hers up underneath him. "Curse you!" she hollered as she continued sliding on.

"You have interesting techniques," Link observed, as Nabooru consequently crashed into the wall on the other side of the ship. "But I'd advise you to keep our battle to trying to actually kill each other."

"I don't get it," Zelda whispered, still dazed from thinking about Link as a eunuch. "Why is Nabooru so angry with him?"

"He killed her best friend," Darunia answered.

The Princess, not realizing anyone had heard her, turned to him. "He what?"

"It was an accident," Darunia assured her. "All the kid's fault. Link's felt sorry about it ever since, but she won't believe him that it happened inadvertently."

"Nabooru, I think you should know something," Link said, now having the woman pirate in a deathly headlock. "I did _not_ kill your friend!"

"This isn't just about that anymore!" she yelled, struggling in his grip. "It's about my honor! You've eluded me too many times, Link! I have to kill you now not just for vengence, but for my own reputation, as well!"

"If that's your drive behind all this, then you should be able to understand why **_I_** want to fight him, too!" Flynn called, heaving himself onto the deck railing.

"Get your arm off me, you bloody sea monster!" Nabooru shrieked. "THIS is bad form, Link!"

"I disagree," the Black bandit said carelessly. "You still have your sword, and you could be using it to great effect right now if you so wished. I, however, have decided to take the Beowulf approach and drop my weapon. You have the advantage."

"You dare treat me as a Grendel!" Nabooru screamed in fury. Finally she got an idea, and she dug her unnaturally sharp teeth into Link's arm. He cried out in agony, instantly releasing her. "You fool!" she hissed. "As if you believed that you had the strength of thirty men in each hand!"

"I've twice the strength of Beowulf, and you know it!" Link snarled, picking up his sword where he had dropped it.

"Do you?" Nabooru asked curiously. "I'll have you know I did battle with him, once! And I shall shamelessly say that he did manage to defeat me, albeit after much strenuous fighting."

"And yet here you stand," Link snorted. "With what did you agree to compensate him with in exchange for your life? A night about town?"

"That's none of your business!" Nabooru said darkly.

"Um, Link?" Darunia said.

"Not now!" Link barked back.

"Link, it's the Princess," Darunia persisted.

Link turned towards him and noticed with horror that Flynn was presently attempting to put a gag around Zelda. At least, that's what it looked like. Grinning victoriously, he removed the handkerchief and caught the Princess before she fell.

"Chloroform!" Link yelled, moving to run towards Flynn.

"No you don't, laddie!" Nabooru said, quick-stepping in front of him. "You'll have to get by me, first!"

"Out of my way, Nabooru!" Link said. He raised his sword and brought it down heavily at her. She blocked him with her own sword, but the energy of his attack was enough to cause her to fall.

Link immediately sheathed his sword and ran towards Flynn. But he didn't make it in time to stop the pirate from giving Zelda's mouth a small, gentle kiss.

Issuing an infuriated yell, Link slashed his sword at Flynn. The captain, however, quickly grabbed Zelda and moved out of the way just in time; Link's weapon made a deep crack in the railing where Flynn had stood seconds before.

"How dare you use the Princess as a shield!" Link shouted at Flynn, who was indeed standing behind the unconscious royal.

"You wouldn't dare attack me so long as Zelda is blocking me," Flynn said.

"You're a coward!" Link barked at him, gripping his sword's hilt tightly. He had to think of some way to attack Flynn without risking hurting Zelda.

"Call it what you like," Flynn sighed.

"If only those other sailors knew what you were truly like!" Link growled angrily. "They all respect you, they all fear you! If only they knew the true coward you really are! You've no esteem to hold to yourself!"

"Your words bore me," Flynn said, though his insides were burning. Slowly he dropped to his knees, gently lowering Zelda to the floor with him. He glanced back up at Link with a smirk. He saw hatred mirrored in the bandit's eyes. Breathing hard, Flynn bent down and kissed her lips again, this time slower and little braver.

"I see you're not making a move to try and stop me," Flynn said, looking up at Link again through the corner of his eye. "Wise choice."

"There's a reason," Link whispered, who was indeed standing motionless in his spot. He was looking at someone standing behind Flynn, and he nodded.

Before the pirate captain could turn around fully to defend himself, Nabooru's sword was already upon him again. He swore in pain as he clutched his arm, blood oozing from the place where the Gerudo had hit him.

"That's what you get for distracting my foe in the midst of battle!" Nabooru spat. "Now that I think of it, I should just kill you off right now, so Link and I will have no further interruptions."

"You've already a head start," Flynn said darkly, gradually stumbling to his feet. Slowly he unsheathed his sword. "Let's go."

Link dropped his blade and threw himself onto the deck next to the princess. "Zel? Zelda, wake up!"

"Link, c'mon," Darunia said. "It's going to take a while for her to become conscious again."

"Why didn't you _do _anything to stop him?" Link asked with annoyance.

"Hey, I couldn't attack him with my bare hands," Darunia said. "Not when he's got a saber ready! And I mean, Nabooru's crew is totally neutral."

Rolling his eyes, Link looked down again and gently shook the Princess. "Zeldaaa, come on, wake up ..." He jumped when someone suddenly splashed a bucket full of sea water at them. "Ack! What the-"

"Well, I thought it might wake her up," Darunia said, putting down the bucket.

Indeed, the Princess began to cough loudly and sit up. "Oh my Goddesses, what just happened?"

"It was Flynn," Link answered darkly. "He knocked you out."

"Ugh...why?" Zelda asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Because if you were concsious, he wouldn't have been able to kiss you," Link told her, looking somewhat upset at the idea.

"You mean he...he _kissed_ me?" Zelda asked in horror, a hand going to her mouth. "That is disgusting! Quickly, Link, kiss me to get his filthy mouth's aura off m-"

"In a moment," Link interrupted, getting to his feet. "I need to stop Flynn's battle right now before he ends up getting hurt-or worse."

"Why do you want me dead!" Flynn asked furiously, thrusting his sword at Nabooru. "What have I ever done to you?"

"What've you done? You tried to kill me once!" she yelled back.

"And with good reason!" he ejaculated, dodging one of her attacks. "You were seeing somebody behind my back! And I liked enough so that I wouldn't normally have tried to murder you, but I was drunk at the time! I'm telling you, I wouldn't have tried to kill you otherwise!"

"That's a lie!" Nabooru hissed. "Because every time I come aboard your ruddy ship, you try and attack me!"

"No I don't!" Flynn defended. "_You're_ the one who always attacks first!"

"Then...we've no true reason to fight?" she asked with confusion, her sword action gradually slowing.

"I don't know...have we?" Flynn asked, also slowing down slightly.

"I mean, can you truly blame me for just ... maybe thinking you weren't the right man for me?" the Gerudo asked.

"I guess not...although you really should have told me first."

"Holy Din, I don't believe this," Link muttered. "Are they both just going to walk away from this unscathed?"

"Well I'd hardly say they were unscathed," Zelda said. "I mean, she's heavily wounded Flynn's shoulder, and he in turn has given her a rather bad cut on her leg, it seems. See how she limps slightly?"

"Oh yeah."

Flynn and Nabooru slowly walked towards each other.

"Let me guess," one of Nabooru's men muttered. "They're going to kiss, now."

For a second, that seemed as if that was truly what was going to happen. But the man was oh so wrong, and what _did_ happen next was caught as a total shock.

"GOT YA!" Flynn and Nabooru both shouted, grinning victoriously. In horror, they looked down-to see Nabooru's sword in Flynn's chest and his in hers. Link and Zelda stood there dumb-founded with their mouths slightly open.

"Well, I did get you," Nabooru chuckled ruefully.

"Yeah, well...I got you," Flynn said. "I was hoping to lower your guard down ... so I could attack when you were least expecting it ..." He laughed shortly as well. "Looks like you were thinking along the same lines."

She tried to speak but found she could not, so Nabooru merely nodded. Then the two of them collapsed onto the deck floor, gasping for breath. They lay in their own blood and in each other's blood.

"Sorry," Flynn croaked. And then, with Nabooru painfully lying on his stomach, he took his last breath. The Gerudo followed suit, resulting in complete silence from the other members of the ship.

"Oh my...Goddesses," Zelda squeaked. That had all happened way too fast.

Link sighed and pulled her into a hug as they looked down at the newly dead couple. "Both of them scurvy to the end."

"Well...at least it means that you are all right," Zelda murmured. Link nodded gently, rubbing her arm.

"Not for long," Darunia said. Link and Zelda turned to face him. He was holding a telescope up to his eye and looking off into the distance.

"Whose ship is that?" Zelda asked. "Do either of you recognize it?"

"Can't tell from here," Link said. "Who is it, Darunia."

"Well, I don't know _whose_ ship it is, but Kishik is on it," Darunia sighed heavily.

"Oh perfect," Link groaned. "Just what we need right now, another adversary. And here I was, thinking both of them had just been eliminated."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Zelda said. She put her finger to her chin. "I'm called the Sage of Wisdom for a reason."

"You have a plan?" Darunia asked. "As to how we can get rid of him?"

"I doubt anything will keep him from getting on this ship," Zelda responded very matter-of-factly.

"So why don't we just hide you?" Link suggested. "And when he gets here, we can just pretend like we haven't seen you."

"He must already know I'm on this ship," Zelda sighed. "I mean he clearly sees his own, right over there."

"Point taken, milady," one of Nabooru's men piped up. "But what would be the harm in insuring your safety by hiding you first? Then, if the Prince should ask for your whereabouts, we can use a back up plan if necessary."

"Good idea," Zelda said, raising her eyebrows at the sailor. "Thank you very much, Sir."

"Just a thought," he said, shrugging."

And so the group of them tried to ignore the stench of corpses as they plotted how to evade giving the Princess over to the tyrant approaching.

-

A/N: UGH! I probably shouldn't have added the whole Kishik thing at the end, but oh well. I felt this chapter was too short otherwise. Please review! Because if you do, you'll get personally thanked in the next update! Like these people!

**StoryWeaver1**: Zelink fluff rocks the world. I just I was better at writing it! Thanks a mil for the review!

**Moonbeam**: Okay, you're not being nice anymore, so I won't be nice anymore. What do you know about up-dating if you're not an author? Believe it or not, some of us _do _have lives, and some of us _do _have homework to do. Some of us _do _have brothers who are on the computer night and day! If this was like AIM and I could block you, I would! Your reviews always discourage me! If you want authors to update, be nice about it!

**Becca**: Bru ha, ha, cliffie! Wow I'm glad you liked the sword fighting stuff, because I thought I was terrible at it! XD I hope it wasn't awful in this chapter! The re-uniting scene was kind of awkward to write, because I didn't really know ... how to! And yes! Read my other stories or else! (jk, jk)

**LadyAkki**: Awww, thanks for the compliment! Oh, and yes, all Gerudos are female except for the odd one every like billion years or w/e. Nabooru's men aren't Gerudos, I just call them that because she _is_ and like ... stuff. But you didn't miss anything, I just didn't feel like explaining. Because I'm a lazy bum.

**Skyflame2**: When I read your name I was afraid I met be getting a flame! XD But thanks sooo much for the nice review! It was very sweet, hun! And yes, the Princess Bride rocks! (I have a total crush for the dude who plays Wesley)

**zelda's baby girl**: whom did she stab? well, if you read this chapter, you'll know! lol. thanks for your reviews, I seriously really like getting them!

**ari-aly**: I'm glad you were wondering who she hit, because I was afraid the answer might've been obvious. But maybe I just thought it was because I wrote it. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Neji-kun**: well, hello to you, too! I'm happy you that like this. Really. It totally makes my day. I love getting new readers:)

**Hylian Princess**: Omg I'm totally blushing right now! Thank for you compliment that was within the brackets. Stuff like that really, really makes me feel good about the stuff I do. And I love reading fluff as much as I love writing it! And I thought the Jack Sparrow thing would be a nice touch, Aussie!


	12. In Like Flynn

A/N: Well, here it is folks, the final chapter. It's been fun, really. Sorry it took such a hideously long time to update, but for weeks I was studying for finals, then _taking_ my finals (stupid biology regents!), then went unexpectedly to Houston for my uncle's funeral. Anyway, I finally managed to write this, and I hope you aren't too disappointed.

&-

"Shiver me timbers, they're almost upon us," remarked one of Nabooru's men. "Your highness, go quickly into that cabin there—Bandit, you'd better go as well. Keep as silent as possible, and we'll handle this sea dog."

"Wow…thanks," Link said before he and Zelda ran quickly into Flynn's cabin and slammed the doors.

"They can be so unpredictable sometimes," Zelda commented, once they were safely out of sight. "Nabooru's men, I mean."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "Listen, Zel…if that Prince takes you away from here… I mean, away from me, I don't think I could—"

"Excuse me!" Zelda interrupted. "I have no intention of--!"

"Shhh, quiet," Link hushed her. "We're supposed to be being silent, remember?"

"Do not presume to tell me what I will and will not do!" Zelda hissed as softly as she could. "But as I was saying, I have no intention of leaving with Kishik, no matter how much he wants me or—or what he tries, or anything! I would never…"

He silenced her with a small "shhh." She bit her lip and looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to speak. "Zel, there's been something on my mind… bothering me."

"What is it?" the Princess breathed.

Link didn't answer her right away. "Did you…did you _really _love Flynn?" She opened her mouth to respond, but he continued. "I know you already gave me an explanation. But now that we're alone I really want to now the whole truth. Did you love him?"

Zelda swallowed something down her throat and tried not look Link in the eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "I—I couldn't help it; he was being so kind, I had to love him. But we never had an—an affair, I mean, not the kind those girls were talking about."

He nodded. "I trust you," Link said.

_Then why'd we have to go over this twice?_ Zelda thought to herself bitterly.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"You know I do," Zelda answered after thinking what an idiotic question it was. "Only you weren't there when I need you and we didn't have any time together—but I know that wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you for it… it's a terrible excuse, I know."

Sighing, Link went over to Zelda and hugged her. Rocking her gently against his shoulder, he said, "Don't worry. We're going to get out of this scrape. Some day we're going to be together and we're going to have a marvelous future. Don't you worry."

"I won't, Link."

He subconsciously stroked her cheek with his thumb. He was doing it so hard that it almost hurt, but at the same time, it felt strangely romantic …Link pressed forward and brought his lips to Zelda's, thrusting gently but deeply into her awaiting mouth. The familiar feeling of her eyes closing automatically came once again, and the Princess found it unbelievable that one person could elicit so much emotion from her.

"It is almost inconceivable that somebody could have such a hold over a Princess," Zelda remarked quietly, her eyes still closed and Link still kissing her.

"And what such a hold is that, highness?" Link asked.

She pulled herself somewhat away from him, and looked him in the eye. "I would swim that ocean out there for you, Link. That's a strong hold."

Link smiled, but the two of them were interrupted before he could reply:

The door to the room burst suddenly open, causing Link and Zelda to both stare in that direction. There, of course, stood Prince Kishik, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock. Behind him stood a large crew of his men; Darunia and Nabooru's posse were no where to be seen (at least for the moment).

"What in the name of Elizabeth I is going on in here!" the Prince gasped in horror upon seeing Zelda being held tightly in Link's arms (the Link that had no shirt on at the moment, may I remind you). "You savage! Get your hands off of the Princess this very second, or I'll have you murdered on the spot!"

"You won't!" Zelda countered back. She stood protectively in front of Link, and stared her fiancé hard in the eyes. "You would do wisely to _listen_ to me for once, Kishik! Link and I are in—"

"I know you!" Kishik interrupted her suddenly, as if he hadn't been hearing a word she'd said. He was addressing Link. "YOU'RE that scurvy sewer rat that I found under the table on the night my engagement to Princess Zelda was to be announced! How dare you take advantage of the Princess again!"

"_LISTEN TO ME, YOU INSIGNIFICANT SELF-CENTERED HOG!_" Zelda roared.

She now had the full attention of everyone present.

Taking a deep breath, the Princess continued. "Kishik, I don't love you. I never _will_ love you. Ever. I'm in love with somebody else."

"What—you mean _him?_" Kishik asked in disgust, pointing at Link with his sword.

Zelda merely smiled and said, "The Black Bandit, yes."

Kishik gasped melodramatically once more. "You ARE the Black Bandit! You're the scum who promised me the ship of your friend Jack Sparrow!"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Link muttered under his breath.

"Ship? He didn't have a ship! He was completely useless and we had to tie him in the basement of a cat house just to make him shut up!" Kishik stopped to take a deep breath. "Which reminds me! Zelda was not on that island, your incorrigible liar!"

"No I was not on any island," Zelda said. "I was with Flynn."

"FLYNN! Where is he?" Kishik demanded.

"Look out on deck; did you not see him?"

Immediately, the Prince and his men dashed out of the room to see Flynn. Over shouts of "he's gone at last" and such, Zelda turned to Link and said, "We were too busy telling of our immortal love for each other that we didn't have time to come up with a plan!"

"…oops."

Both of them looked down when they suddenly heard a voice beckoning them from the floor. Link came across another trap door, and opened it. "Darunia?"

"Link, listen quick—we're stationed in hiding places all over the ship and we're going to take on Kishik and his men as soon as the time is right."

"Who's we?" Zelda asked.

Darunia grinned. "Me and Nabooru's men."

"You mean they're going to help us?" the two elves asked, rather surprised.

"They said it would be their pleasure—I think they're looking for a new leader."

The conversation was interrupted when they heard Kishik shout, "Zelda, come out here and bring that sea dog with you!"

"Get going," Darunia said, waving his hand. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

He shut the door on himself and Zelda turned to Link. Taking his hand, she said, "Well, if I ever felt like entrusting my life to a group of a Gerudo's men and a living rock, it would be now … Link?"

"Let's go," he said confidently. She nodded and the two of them walked hand in hand onto the deck.

"Who killed Flynn?" Kishik asked them shortly, pretending not to notice that Link and Zelda were being so intimate. "And who killed Nabooru?"

"They killed each other," Zelda replied. "Only they—wait, hold on a second, you know about Nabooru?"

"Know about her? Of course I do," Kishik said. "You underestimate me, Zelda. I've devoted my life to studying pirates and figuring out how to dispose of them. Nabooru was one of the most elusive—looks like someone's done my work for me already, though."

"If you're so good at 'disposing of' pirates, why haven't you killed any yet?" Link asked, pretty sure that Kishik had indeed not shed pirate blood.

The Prince grinned smugly. "Ever hear about old Bootstrap Bill meeting his end?"

Link's eyes narrowed (A/N: sorry, I can't remember how Bill really died. But just go with it and humor me). His hand brushed against his sword. "You monster…"

"Who are you to call someone a monster, my _good_ man?" Kishik asked. When Link didn't respond, the Prince smirked. "Crew… kill him."

But he was not awarded the satisfaction of hearing his group of burly men run forward and kill Link. In fact, he didn't hear anything. All Kishik saw was Link and Zelda, both wearing expressions of clear astonishment. He swiveled around was alas too much in shock to give another of his famous gasps.

Each of his own men had been leapt upon and gagged by one of Nabooru's, who had apparently flown in from no where and attacked from behind. The Naciremans struggled relentlessly against the Gerudos', but it seemed to be of no avail.

"That was too easy," Link said.

"That's amazing."

"Whoa, what in the good name of Scott is goin' on here?" Malon asked, appearing suddenly with Saria. She nodded at Kishik. "'O's he?"

"I, _madam_, am the Prince Kishik, heir to the throne in Nacierma," the man answered very proudly.

"Yes, and his men have just been royally thwarted by Nabooru's," Link added.

"Sweet mother of pearl!" Saria gasped. "Flynn—Nabooru—th-they're—"

"They're really most sincerely dead," Malon finished for her, checking the pulses. "Who done gone and killed our Captain?" She eyed Kishik suspiciously. "Was it you?"

"My word, of course not!" Kishik scoffed. "They did each other in!"

"Is that true?" Malon asked, turning to Link and Zelda.

"Unfortunately yes," Zelda sighed. "Poor things."

"Poor things? Zelda, these two are criminals! Just like that Black Bandit fellow! They deserved exactly what they got!"

"But—"

"_Zelda!_ They had it coming! … really, they only had themselves to blame."

"…."

"Well sir, now that you've made your remarks," Malon said through her teeth, "I'd appreciate it if you left my ship."

"This is not _your_ ship," Kishik snorted. "Which reminds me—I had to take the one I arrived in off a drunken pirate on that ruddy island."

"It IS my ship," Malon growled. "Now that Flynn's dead." Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute… Kishik… of Nacirema?"

"Yes, that's it."

A low, guttural growl was soon heard coming from Malon's throat. Her eyebrows were slanted down so heavily that they almost touched, and she said, "I… _hate_… YOU!" She took a dagger out from her boot and threw it angrily at the Prince.

Unfortunately for her, he had quick reflexes, and the dagger only clipped his arm as he ducked out of the way. "What are you--!"

"Do you have any idea what it's like living under you?" Saria yelled. "You never cared a bit whether your countrymen were alive or dead! Whether or not their well-being was secure! You only cared for yourself and your own selfish needs!"

"…well of course, what d'you expect a royal to do?" Kishik asked.

"I don't know for Princes, but I'm sure that Princess Zelda never treated her own people like dog crap!" Malon hissed.

"Your people tried to overthrow us once!" Kishik said. "Did you ever know that? My father was almost killed by commoners! It was my duty to make sure such a rising never came up again!"

"By how, keeping us all in poverty?"

"Giving us no say in any political manners whatsoever?"

"No matter you two became pirates," Zelda said.

"I guess that's our misfortune for being born in Nacirema and not Hyrul," Malon said. She walked a small bit around Kishik and stopped by Nabooru's corpse. She looked up in the Prince's eyes as she bent down and took the dead woman's sword out of Flynn's body. "Draw."

"What did you say?" Kishik snorted, his mouth forming another smirk.

Malon lifted the sword up. "I told you to _draw_. Your sword."

"I'm sorry, milady, but I've never been one to believe in fighting against women," Kishik said. "I find it most unfair."

If anything, this statement only upset her more. Malon thrust her sword at Kishik, but her maneuver was blocked—albeit rather badly and hastily. "Never underestimate a lady pirate, _your highness_."

"Okay…" Kishik fought back, but in such a way that Link could tell something was up.

"Something is up, here," Link said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"He's not fighting to his true abilities," Link replied. "Maybe he feels insulted fighting against a woman underclass."

Zelda jumped when Kishik's sword hit Malon full-on at the waist. She fell down in shock, and her hand immediately went to the wounded area. "Ah…"

"I won't kill you," Kishik decided. "I don't believe in killing women."

"At least not in person," Saria mumbled.

"But that should teach you a lesson," the Prince went on, ignoring Saria. "Better brush up on your swordsmanship."

"All right, you've had your fun," Link said. "Now it's my turn. Fight me, O brave one."

"It would be my pleasure," Kishik said, an evil grin forming on his face.

"Just a moment," Malon said through her staggered breathing. Saria helped her to her feet, and the red-head limped her way towards Kishik. With her bloodied hand, she slapped him hard across the face, leaving a handmark of red there. "That's so you can remember the time you shed woman's blood."

"After my battle with this gypsy, you'll wish you hadn't done that," was the most threatening thing Kishik could come up with.

Muttering something like, "bah-humbug", Malon allowed Saria to carry her off and bandage her up.

"Link my friend, you have no idea how much this challenge means to me," Kishik said. "A bandit… a gypsy… and um…"

"Your fiance's lover," Link supplied. Zelda blushed lightly and the infuriated Prince lunged at "the dog."

"Oh, imagine how glad everyone will be once you're dead," Kishik said.

"Pretty confident, aren't you?" Link asked knocking the Prince's hat off with his sword.

"I've never been defeated in battle," Kishik replied, brandishing his weapon with even more vigor.

"Well, get ready to chalk up one for my side," Link said casually. "… can you swim?"

"Wouldn't I be a fine man if I couldn't swim!" Kishik said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Link said.

A moment later, he was wondering how Kishik had managed to get him up against the ship's railing, in a position that held the Prince rather in favor.

"Any last words?" Kishik asked politely.

"Um…"

"Good try, Prince Kishik!" everyone suddenly heard Darunia shout. "But _he is not left-handed!_ Ha, ha!"

"Hey Rock man," one of Nabooru's men said. "He hasn't been fighting left-handed."

"Oh…no."

"Go on, say something, just to humor me," Kishik said.

"Kishik, don't!" Zelda protested. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "I should be _so _devastated if you were to shed blood on my account."

"Wh—wh—"

She quickly brought the Prince's face down nearer to hers and kissed up on the mouth. Link stood there numbly in shock, and the thought that he'd just been dumped for a Prince flew across his mind. At least, it did, until Zelda swiftly grabbed Kishik's sword from his own hand and whacked him with the side of it.

"What a brilliant ruse!" Darunia cheered.

Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, Zelda said to Kishik, "You now see the danger in fighting against a woman."

Leering at the Prince, Link grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and held him over the side of the ship. "Now you claim you can swim, so I won't kill you… I don't believe in killing women, either. Any last words, chap, before I send you into the ocean blue down below?"

"I c-can't swim!" he breathed.

"Whoops, can't hear you," Link said. He dropped the Prince, and his loud screams as he plummeted downwards did not go unnoticed.

"What's happened?" Saria asked, stepping out of the captain's quarters. "Who just screamed like that?"

"Kishik," Zelda responded.

"Good Goddesses! Has he died?" Malon had to know.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!" Apparently, he had not. Poo.

"Darunia, free his men," Link ordered.

"But sir, we just finished tying 'em up," a Nabooru follower said.

"Untie them _now_."

"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda asked. "Now they're going to go down there and save that useless idiot!"

"Don't even joke," said the first sailor who'd been freed. "I mean, that water… it has to be freezing."

"Yeah, not to mention a very long… way down," another man said.

"The Prince can fare for himself," added a third.

"You mean you… want him dead, too?" Malon asked.

"Of course we do! You think it's fun bein' on his crew? None of us had the guts to do him in, but…" The man went to Link and bowed before him, kissing his boots. "You, sir, have saved our unworthy lives!"

"Yeah, he's finally been done in!"

"In like Flynn."

"Well, aren't you quite the hero?" Zelda laughed, as the sailors went on to praise the gypsy. "I have a question for you, Link."

"Yeah?"

"Well… you know you're always talking about helping the underprivileged, and how a lot of upper class people are corrupt, but that you can't go about helping it decently?"

"Yes…"

Zelda blushed and smiled impishly. "How'd you like to fix all that …by becoming a Prince? Of Hyrule?"

He stared at her. "You want to marry a bandit? A gypsy?"

"Link, you know what those words are code for, and I do too," Zelda said. "You just want to help people. Think of all we could do together for everybody if you had the power. So—so will you, Link?"

Darunia elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing from where I was eavesdropping, and I had to throw in my two cents—Link, if you don't do this, I swear you are the craziest man I've ever met. Kiss her, lad!"

"Oh, all right."

"Holy Din, Saria, you know what this means?" Malon asked, as Link ardently kissed the Princess and agreed to marry her.

"Uh… that Link is going to marry Zelda?"

"You twit, it means the Black Bandit will be a married man! Our fantasies must end!"

"I dunno," Saria said with a shrug. "A wedding ring has never stopped you before."

"You lying wench!" Malon shouted. "If it weren't for my wound, I'd get you good!"

"Say, you two," Zelda said. "How would you fancy coming back with us?"

"Uh… you mean to Hyrule? With you?" Saria asked.

"Nah, I don't think so," Malon said. "We're pirates. Kishik has corrupted us. We belong out here on the seven seas! Ar, ar, ar, ar!"

"But we promise never to loot Hyrule again," Saria said, patting them both on the hand.

"That reminds me," Malon said. "I'd best go below deck and tell the rest of the crew what's been goin' on all day, huh?"

"Probably a good idea," Saria said, following her. "Good-bye!"

"Au revoir!" Zelda said, waving.

"What language is _that_?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the language of looove, Link," Zelda answered. "Get used to it."

"Hmmm, okay… Darunia, lift the anchor and get this ship back to Hyrule!" Link said.

"Aye aye, um… your _highness_," Darunia said with a smirk, going off to follow order.

"See how good you are at taking charge?" Zelda asked. "You'll make an absolutely lovely Prince."

"Ah, l'amour," one of Kishik's sailors sighed. "Tou jours l'amour!"

The End

------

A/N: Well, it's finally over. Hope you liked it. If anyone would like to do me a fantastic favor, they could go to my profile and see my new story ideas. Email me if you think any of them are all right. Thanks, and please review, cuz I LOVE YOU!


End file.
